New Gal Season 3
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Due to Lanuage. Welcome to the third and last season of New Gal, more fun along the way due to Zan and a complete mystery surrounding Alex's death. There is an additnal note at the end, it has the summary of the next story i'm going to do.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, welcome to New Gal Season 3, this starts about after a couple of month after Zan was born, Isabel is going out with Jesse and no one knows. Sorry for any convenience and Grandma Claudia never made it over the summer; the reason will be given soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Max?" Liz called as she stepped into the apartment, she looked around the living room before hearing baby laughers and Max muttering from her bedroom, curiously, she moved toward her bedroom and looked into her bathroom only for her eyes to widen as she bit her bottom lip to prevent laughers escaping.

Max turned to her and glowered at her, breaking the barrier. Liz burst into laughers as tears ran down her face.

"Ha, ha." Max mocked sourly as he glared at his laughing girlfriend.

"You look like Zan was washing you rather than you washing Zan!" Liz gasped out between laughers.

"It's not funny!" Max exclaimed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I never did say that washing a baby is gonna be easy, not my fault you didn't believe me." Liz remarked as she walked in and sat down next to Max.

"Can you hold him while I get dried?" Max asked and Liz nodded as she leaned in the bath and held Zan while smiling at him.

"How's mommy little boy?" Liz asked as she pulled him over and placed a kissed on his cheek, causing giggles from Zan as he splashed the water that was surrounding him.

Max got himself dried by waving his hand over his face, hair and body before grabbing the baby soap and lathering his hands up, he washed Zan while he and Liz cooed to the baby.

"Work stressful?" Max asked as they lifted Zan out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel.

"Yeah, between work and homework, I feel I could sleep for two years." Liz stated and Max kissed her forehead.

"Things are bound to get better soon." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"I know, I'm just glad that Jim has been able to baby-sit Zan for us, but we can't keep depending on Jim, especially as he's trying to a job back at the station." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"I know." He whispered and Liz sighed.

"Days like this, I really wish that mom and dad were still alive." She whispered and Max kissed her forehead, it was almost her dad's death anniversary, her mother's just passed.

"I know baby but that's how things are." Max whispered and Liz nodded they headed into the living room to dress Zan into his PJs and get him ready for his nap.

Max placed Zan in his cot before grabbing his PJ bottoms, he peeled off his jeans and top and pulled his trousers over his legs before lifting Zan once more and headed over to the rocking chair, he settled himself on the rocking hair with Zan curled up on his chest. "Are you working tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Yeah, its Agnes day off so I'm covering for her with Sarah." Liz explained as she came out of the bathroom and pulled her top off, she unclipped her bra and pulled on her strapped tank top and pulled off her jeans so she could pull on her sleep boxers and smiled at Zan before Max handed him over to her and getting off the rocking chair.

Max headed out of the bedroom, into the kitchen while Liz took his place on the rocking chair, and began nursing Zan while rocking. Max came back in with a glass of water and sat down on their bed.

"Do you think Sarah will turn up this time?" Max asked; Sarah had a habit of not turning up when she was supposed to and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know, we'll find out tomorrow but if she doesn't, I'm gonna have to fire her." Liz explained as she felt Zan finish nursing and handed him over to Max to burp while covering herself up and setting up Zan's cot.

"Better put Maria on hold to be on the safe side." Max stated and Liz nodded while Max rubbed Zan's back, hearing him burp and smiling as he got up and walked over to the cot. He placed Zan into the cot and Liz wrapped the covers around him.

"Night. night sweetie." Liz whispered as she stroked the side of Zan's face, lulling him into a deep sleep.

"Night time for us." Max whispered to Liz as he kissed the side of her head and led her over to their bed and they both got settled in their bed. They both kissed each other goodnight before Max laid on his bed and Liz rested her head on his chest, listening to the thump of his heart beat under her ear and going to sleep.

XXXXXX

The next night, Liz sighed as she wiped a sweat bead off her forehead and looked around at the building, it was filling up and fast and there was no Sarah in sight.

Max, can you please get Maria? The building is filling up fast and I can't get a hold of anyone else." Liz asked as she stepped into the backroom and Max nodded.

"Sure, I'm heading over to Michael's cause Isabel is meeting me there." Max explained as he shifted Zan in his arms and kissed her forehead. Liz smiled her thanks up at him before heading back into the Crashdown to take more orders.

XXXXXX

Maria was sitting in Michael's apartment, waiting for Michael to come out and show her his new outfit.

"Michael, please. Come out. You've been in there an hour." Maria exclaimed.

"Go home. I will see you tomorrow." Michael exclaimed.

"No. I want to see it." Maria replied.

"Maria..." Michael started but Max walked in, holding Zan to his chest.

"Hey, Max. Hi Zan." Maria cooed and Zan smiled slightly at his aunt.

"Oh, sorry. Bad time?" Max asked, looking around at the candles. Michael stepped out, wearing his security guard uniform, causing Maria to giggle and Max to raise an eyebrow. "Is this some deranged sex thing?" Max asked.

"I got a job." Michael stated, fixing his tie.

"Security guard?" Max asked.

"Gotta start somewhere." Michael stated with a shrug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was looking for Maria." Max stated as he turned to Maria. "Can you help Liz out at the Crashdown, somehow it's really busy tonight and I promised Isabel I would go over and see her tonight." Max pleaded and Maria nodded.

"No problem, I needed to speak to Liz about something anyway." Maria agreed and Max nodded.

"Great, here's the key to the car. I would love it back in one piece please." Max stated and Maria beamed.

"You letting me drive the Chevelle." Maria squealed and Max nodded.

"Isabel is picking me up here and she'll drop me off at the Crashdown." Max explained.

"Later." Maria stated as she kissed Michael on the lips, Max on the cheek and tickled Zan slightly before leaving the building.

XXXXX

"So, what did you need to see me about?" Max asked as he and Isabel headed into her bedroom.

"I just wanted to see my nephew." Isabel teased as she took Zan into her arms and kissed him over his face, cooing how cute he was.

"Uh Huh." Max stated, not believing her and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I was hoping that you could talk to mom or dad but as none of them are here right now, I think it would be impossible." Isabel muttered the last words.

"Even if they were here, I still wouldn't talk to them, I can't Isabel." Max stressed out and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, I can understand, all I've heard from mom and dad is how you are too young to be a father and moving out, that you were being childish and ECT. Most of the time I just plug my headphones in to my personal stereo or CD player so I can tune them out." She explained.

Max played with Zan's foot.

"Iz, I would love to make up with mom and dad but after they way they treated Liz when we told them we were keeping the baby and how they wanted us to deal with Zan, I can't forget it, no matter how much I try." Max whispered and Isabel nodded.

"I understand Max, just take your time." Isabel whispered and both of them smiled down at Zan who started gurgling.

XXXXX

The next morning, Max found himself in Michael's apartment, both men were sitting at the counter staring at the crate of Snapple that Michael had nicked from his job and in the process, got him and his work mates fired.

Max and Michael are staring at the Snapple

"So you're gonna return the Snapple?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Michael sighed.

"You think that's gonna get you your job back? Max asked.

"You got a better idea." Michael asked.

"Why don't you just go get more hours at the Crashdown?" Max suggested.

"Because that's not what it's about, Max. It's about the principle of it." Michael argued.

"Hey guys, got anything to drink?" a voice called out as the door opened, Liz came in and smiled when she saw the boys but looked at the Snapple curiously.

""Don't ask," Max, said as he held his hands in the air and turned to Michael. "You stole the Snapple, Michael. How could it be about principle?" as Liz went into the fridge to get a cold drink, she turned around and looked at the guys, wondering what was going on.

"Because it's not fair to ruin one person's life over a few bottles of Snapple." Michael explained.

"And this is ruining your life?" Max asked, amused.

"Not mine. This guy at work, Steve he's a killjoy, and he got fired along with the rest of us. Turns out he's got a wife and kids." Michael sighed and Liz was confused.

"I see."

"Which isn't my fault. I mean, why should I worry about it? If he takes it upon himself to marry someone and then knock her up before he's got a decent job, how is that my problem?" Michael demanded. Liz was shocked.

"Excuse me but did I hear right, are you telling me that you stole the Snapple and put people out of jobs?" Liz asked and Michael nodded. "And you have the nerve to say that it's his fault that he got married and had a kid before he got a good job?" Liz demanded and Max looked toward Michael with a 'you're dead' look.

"So why do I feel like this?" Michael asked

"Like what?" Max asked and Michael sighs.

"I don't know." Michael admitted.

"Like you care." Liz asked as she sat across from the boys.

"Yeah. It's weird. See, there's you and Isabel, and you guys are like family. And then there's Maria, and she's... Ah, she's Maria. And besides that, I've never had this feeling. But these guys...It's cool. We can hang, and we talk, and we laugh, and it's like, uh... They're..."

"Friends."

"Something like that."

Oi, what I'm I? Chopped liver?" Liz asked and Michael laughed

"Sorry," Michael said and Liz smiled

"Got you to laugh didn't I?" Liz said with a teasing voice and Max laughed as well. **"**Anyways, I gotta go." Michael said as he picked up the Snapple case as he stood up.

"Wait. Uh... You're gonna return them now?" Max asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I'm gonna break in and put the Snapple back behind the fridge." Michael said

"Oh. And then what?" Max asked, waiting for the rest of the plan.

"Then I'm gonna call 'em, and I'm gonna tip 'em off. Anonymously. And when they realize that nobody stole the Snapple and it was all just a big misunderstanding, they have no choice but to give our jobs back." Michael said and Liz laughed.

"Michael, what you're about to do is not a plan. It's not an idea. It's something you think about in your mind, and then you come up with something... Better." Max said

"Yeah. I don't have anything better." Michael said with a shrug and walked out of the door leaving Max and Liz behind, Liz was laughing her head off while Max was stunned.

"I so cannot believe that he is going to break in the place during broad daylight! He is insane!" Max said and Liz laughed as she sat next to him and kissed him.

"I know what I'm insane for," Liz said with a mischievous glint as they both kissed once more and headed toward the bedroom.

XXXX

"Michael is completely insane." Max muttered and Liz giggled, Max was lying on his back while Liz was on her side with one leg intertwined with his and her head resting on his chest.

"He wouldn't be Michael if he wasn't insane." Liz reminded Max as she closed her eyes; Max looked down at her with a smile and kissed her forehead.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and it opened.

"Michael?" Tess asked as she popped her head through the door only to slap her hand over her eyes and pull her head back out the door. "So sorry guys, I was wondering if you knew where Michael was." Tess called out, Max made sure that their bodies were covered and Liz giggled.

"Michael had gone to break into the corporate of where he was sacked because he stole the Snapple and had to return them." Liz told Tess.

"In broad daylight!" Tess demanded and Liz laughed harder.

"I told you he was insane." Max told Liz and she shook her head.

"You know Michael, I think he's coming over to the Crashdown later so you can meet up with him there." Liz told Tess.

"Thanks Liz, see you guys later when you are decent." Tess teased before leaving with a giggle. Max rolled his eyes and groaned, slumping back on the bed while Liz laughed at Max.

"How many times has she caught us?" Liz asked with a teasing glint in her eyes. Max just growled as he flipped her onto her back and kissed her.

XXXXX

Liz was walking around the supermarket, she grinned at her son, who was sucking on his thumb, looking at everything around him.

"Are you having fun?" Liz asked as she let one hand between the bars and Zan and tickled him slightly, causing him to jerk with baby giggles.

There was a cough behind her and Liz looked up with a smile only for it to dim and fade away. "Mrs. Evans." Liz stated politely.

"Liz." Diane stated as she looked at Zan.

"Oh!" Liz gasped out as she lifted Zan into her arms. "Mrs. Evans, this is Zan, Zan this is your grandma Diane." Liz greeted, Zan giggled up at his mother before turning dark eyes to Diane.

"Zan?" Diane asked.

"Short for Alexander, we named him after Alex for all he done for us, he was truly the best friend we ever had." Liz whispered as she kissed Zan's forehead.

"I'm surprise you never named him after Max." Diane replied and Liz shrugged.

"We did, actually, his name is Alexander Maxwell Parker Evans. We felt it was fitting to add my second name into his." Liz explained and Diane shook her head.

"I bet you did." She replied and Liz lost it.

"If you must know, it was Max's idea." Liz snapped her gaze furious as she placed Zan back in the seat. "We have to get going, I have errands to run." Liz muttered as she pushed the trolley and hurried to her shopping.

Once she was finished, she walked outside with the bags and Zan in her arms, Diane hurried after her.

"Liz! You have to think this through!" Diane snapped and Liz shook her head as she turned around to face her.

"Will you just leave it alone?" Liz demanded to Diane. "Max and I have a child, I'm sorry if we are putting him first but that what we have to do. You are not on top of our list anymore Diane, Zan is." Liz explained, blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"You are ruining your lives, why can't you just give him up for adoption for a little while then take him back when you are older?" Diane suggested and Liz scoffed.

"And miss out on him growing up?" Liz demanded. "No way, Max wanted this child just as much as I did, I didn't force him into anything." Liz snapped out, Diane was about to open her mouth to protest but Liz lost it. "Just leave us alone! Max and I are very happy together and we are happy with Zan. If you don't like it, then tough! It's our life, not yours." Liz finished, carrying Zan toward the car, ignoring the anger rushing through her blood and ignoring the urge to blast something into small pieces.

TBC

Thank you so much for the reviews on Chapter 27 of Season 2 and I hoped you liked this chapter, a word of warning, The Evans and the kids won't get along so well in this season till toward the end. So, expect hostilities from all four of them.

Next chapter: Michael and Kyle baby-sit and Liz finds out something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Liz stopped the car when she reached the red light and smiled when she looked over at her son, who was sitting happily in his car seat, in the passenger's side, facing the back of the seat, sucking on his dummy.

"Hi sweetie." She cooed and Zan turned to face her, he smiled at her from behind his dummy while Liz reached into the bag at the foot of the passenger's seat and pulled out a space rattle. She waved it in front of Zan, watching as Zan's eyes widen in fascination and held out his hand for the rattle. She handed it over to him and set the car in motion while Zan rattled the toy while keeping an eye on it.

Liz stopped when she reached the U.F.O Centre and switched the engine off as she took of her seatbelt and turned to Zan.

"Okay sweetie, let's go and see Daddy." Liz said as Zan gurgled while she took his seatbelt off and lifted him into her arms. Zan, immediately, dropped the rattle and took some of Liz's hair into his hand, playing with the strands. Liz bent over and picked up the rattle, settled it in the chair and picked up the bag before getting out of the car and locking the door. Zan rested his head on her shoulder, still playing with her hair as Liz hurried into the Centre to find Max.

Milton looked up when he heard the door opened and smiled when he saw Liz.

"Hey Liz." Milton greeted and Liz smiled back.

"Hey Milton." Liz greeted warmly and looked around. "Is my boyfriend hiding around somewhere?" she teased and Milton laughed.

"He is in the storage room, just head on." He stated and turned back to the display as Liz headed into the back room where she saw that Max had his back toward her. Liz smirked as she walked up to him, quietly and looked over his shoulder to see that he was reading a book.

"Slacking on the job are we." Liz asked, causing Max to jump and spin around, clutching his heart in fear. The look on his face was so comical that she burst out laughing. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Liz stated, her eyes telling him differently and Max mocked glared at her.

"Liar." He teased back affectionately before turning to their son, who was watching his parents. "Hey Zan." Max greeted as he took Zan into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"He missed his daddy today." Liz said and Max grinned as he kissed her on the lips. "I saw your mom today." Liz said and Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked and Liz nodded. "So what happened?"

"The usual, we got into a fight and she didn't like Zan's name, thought we would name him after you, which is ironic because he is named after you, then she didn't like the fact that we put Parker in beside Evans." Liz explained as she looked at Zan and Max felt his heart was breaking, he knew that she blamed herself for the gap between Max and his parents. She blamed herself for not making sure that the pill was working in the first place.

"Just give them time sweetie, they'll come round." Max soothed as he took Liz into his arms on the other side of Zan.

"I know; I just hate being the reason there's a gap between you and parents." Liz explained.

"Honey, there already were a gap between me and my parents due to my alien side, this is no different." He whispered and Liz shook her head.

"I know, I just wish that Zan can get to know his grandparents, I mean, my parents are dead so he won't get to know them, I just hope he'll get to know them first hand, not from pictures and from us." She confessed her fear.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Max promised and Liz nodded, laying her head on his shoulder, watching her son look around the room with interest.

XXXXX

They all found themselves over at the Crashdown except from Isabel, Tammy was laughing at something Liz had told her while bouncing Zan on her knees when Isabel came barging into the Crashdown.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Liz asked as Isabel came bursting into the Crashdown, startling everyone.

"I have the most amazing news!" Isabel gushed and everyone sat up, waiting. "I'm getting Married!" she squealed, everyone looked at each other before looking at Isabel.

"And how long have you been keeping the relationship a secret for?" Kyle asked and Isabel stopped smiling as she thought about it.

"Since the end of summer. Isn't it great?" Isabel squealed once more as she thrusted out her left hand and let everyone see the diamond on the ring.

"Erm, yeah, I guess it is." Liz stated and everyone looked at her, she just shrugged. "Erm, Izzy, who are you marrying?" Liz asked.

"Jesse Ramirez." Isabel stated and Max bolted up from his seat.

"The new lawyer that's working for dad?" Max demanded and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I'm eighteen years old, I can have a relationship with someone older than me." Isabel stated, rolling her eyes.

"Erm, how come we never knew about this relationship in the first place?" Michael asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was going to be a serious thing and it is, beside, dad would have lost it if he knew that his new lawyer was dating his eighteen year old daughter." Isabel explained.

"Well, I guess Congratulation is in order." Liz stated, puzzled and Isabel smiled at her.

"Thank you Liz." Isabel squealed as she hugged Liz before turning to everyone else. Everyone else just murmured and agreed, causing her to squeal and hug each one before hurrying out of the Crashdown to tell her parents.

"What just happened here?" Maria demanded.

"I think we allowed Isabel to get married to a guy we didn't even know she was dating." Tommy stated.

XXXXX

"Guys, can you look after Zan for me?" Liz asked. "I have an errand to run, so I can't take him with me and Max is at work." Liz explained.

"Sure." Kyle agreed and Liz smiled.

"Thank you!" she replied before turning to Zan. "Mommy is going away for a little while. I'll be back soon." She stated as she kissed him. "Daddy will be home soon so you be a good boy for uncle Kyle and Mikey." Liz warned as she kissed him one more and handed him over to Kyle. "Max should get off work about in an hour or so, depending on what Milton wants him to do, there is a bottle of breast milk in the fridge so you just need to heat it up and check the temp by dripping some onto your arm, make sure it warm, not hot." Liz warned and they nodded.

Liz walked backward out of the Crashdown, waving her hand.

"How hard can it be to look after a baby?" Kyle asked Michael.

"Bye, bye sweetie, mommy loves you." Liz stated as Zan kept his dark eyes locked on her, curled, and uncurled his fingers in a goodbye.

The second Liz stepped out of his sight, tears filled Zan's eyes and he started to cry, startling Kyle and Michael.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyle asked Zan leaned forward, his arms out stretched, wanting Liz.

"Looks like he wants his mommy." Michael stated. Kyle started bouncing Zan on his knees.

"Hey, Mommy will be home soon." Kyle soothed but Zan just wailed harder.

"So, how hard can it be look after a baby?" Michael asked, repeating Kyle's question and receiving a glare in return.

XXXXX

The boys found themselves in Liz's bedroom, Michael was rocking Zan while Zan sucked on his thumb while his other hand was curled around the T-shirt that the boys had wrapped him in, some tears slid down his cheeks but he was more calmer than before.

"Oh thank Buddha." Kyle praised as he slumped on the bed, exhausted from the events.

Max walked into the apartment and looked around for Liz.

"Liz?" he called out.

"In here Max." Kyle called out and Max headed into the bedroom with a confused look. "Liz had an errand to run so she asked us to baby-sit Zan for you." Kyle explained and Max nodded as he turned to Zan.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Max asked as Zan out- stretched his arms, wanting his father. Max took Zan into his arms.

"He started crying the second Liz stepped out of his sight, we've only just calmed him down." Michael explained and understanding dawned over Max's face.

"We rarely leave him, he's always with one of us when the other is away, this is the first time both of us had actually left him with someone else." Max explained as Zan turned in Max's arms so he could bury his face into the crook of Max's neck, Zan inhaled the scent of Max before closing his eyes and going for a little nap, all the crying had made him sleepy.

Liz stepped into the room and saw Max-holding Zan, who was sound asleep and felt her heart melt at the sight of them together.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted as she walked in and kissed Max on the lips before trailing a finger down Zan's cheek. She turned to Kyle and Michael. "Why is he wearing my t-shirt?"

"He was missing you and the scent calmed him down." Michael explained.

"Did you feed him?" she asked.

"We tried but he refused to take the milk." Kyle explained and Max nodded.

"He has irregular feeding, we never know when he's hungry." Max explained and looked at the boys. "Will you be babysitting again?" he asked and laughed when both of them shook their head furiously.

"Nope, football on and we wanna see if the team is gonna win this game." Michael stated as both of them hurried out of the room, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

"He can't have been that bad." She muttered and sighed. "Anyway, I have to get back to work so I'll see you later." She stated before kissing Max on the lips once more and kissed Zan on his forehead before heading out of the building.

"Looks like it's just me and you buddy." Max whispered as he walked into the living room.

XXXXX

"There you go buddy." Max stated as he handed Zan the bottle, Zan let one hand rest on the bottle while his other one curled around Max's index finger.

"Never in a million years I thought we would see this." A female voice teased and Max turned around to see Tess standing there with a teasing smile, Max laughed.

"Tell me about it." Max stated as Tess walked over and sat down across from them.

"He's adorable." Tess whispered and Max smiled. "How's he been doing?" she asked.

"He's sleeping through the night, which is a relief for Liz and it makes things easier for the both of us, the only times he cries is when he is hungry or when we leave his sight." Max explained.

"Huh?" Tess asked, confused by the last statement. Max stood up and handed her Zan, he walked out of the room and into the hallway, out of Zan's sight; causing Zan to start crying and let, his hands stretch out for Max.

Max stepped back into the living room and took Zan into his arms once more, causing Zan to calm down and settle back down for feeding.

"See what I mean? Liz or I have to stay in the room while the other one is gone otherwise, expect a flood and a headache." Max stated as he kissed Zan's forehead.

"Don't you and Liz have a connection to Zan?" Tess asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah we do, but it doesn't matter, if he can't see us, he'll cry till he sees one of us." Max warned dryly and Tess giggled. "So, What brings you up here?" Max asked and Tess sighed.

"It's Tommy." Tess stated and Max shifted in his seat, giving Tess his full attention. "He wants to know what the secret is." Tess explained.

"Oh." Max stated, understanding. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I feel that I can trust him, that he'll be there for us but I know that Michael would never go for it, not after what happened to Alex." Tess explained.

"Let me talk it over with Liz, she's the one that has to give it the go-ahead then we can have a group meeting and talk it over." Max suggested and Tess nodded.

"Hello?" Liz called out as she entered the apartment.

"In the living room." Max called out and Liz headed into the living room, taking of her headband, she smiled when she saw Max and Tess sitting at the table.

"Hey." Liz greeted as she walked over, she kissed Max before taking Zan into her arms and stroked his back. "How's my baby boy?" Liz asked as she kissed him; Zan gurgled as he played with her hair before letting out a burp. "Hey Tess, what's up?" Liz asked,

"Nothing much, just stopped by to see this little cutie pie." Tess teased and Liz laughed as she shifted Zan.

"That reminds me, Tommy was by, looking for you." Liz explained and Tess nodded.

"Better go and find him to see what he wants." Tess stated as she stood up and walked off.

"Did I interrupt something?" Liz asked as Max stood up.

"She wants to tell Tommy the whole truth about us, you know, aliens." Max stated as Liz handed Zan back to him so he could continue feeding Zan.

"You know Michael won't allow it." Liz stated as they both headed over to their bedroom, Liz grabbed the middle of her outfit, ripped it apart and threw it on the bed as she headed over to the wardrobe.

"I know, I told her that we would have a group meeting and talk about it." Max explained and Liz nodded as she grabbed Max's t-shirt and a pair of her jeans.

"How do you feel about it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, I mean, Tess feels that we can trust him, maybe you could check him out?" Max suggested as he settled himself on the bed, watching Liz changed while feeding Zan.

"Yeah, I can do that but it won't really give us a lot of information Max." Liz reminded and Max nodded.

"I know, but I just want to make sure we'll do the right thing." Max whispered, Alex's death forced it way through his mind and Liz sat down on the bed.

"We will." Liz whispered, knowing what Max was thinking.

XXXXX

Liz saw Phillip acting weird outside his office; she noticed that he seemed to looking at his watch every minute until a car pulled up, he looked around before getting into it and driving off. Liz could see that the driver was a man and was curious about what was going on.

She walked over to the office and stepped inside the building, she looked around for the sectary and saw that she wasn't around before stepping into the main part of the area; she looked around before heading over to Phillip's office.

Liz walked into Phillip's office and looked around before hurrying over to the desk, she checked the drawers as she looked over at the board and noticed that there was another underneath the top one, curiously, she walked over and pushed the top board up, revealing the second board.

The second board came into view and Liz looked at it with stunned horror. On the top of the board was 'what is Max hiding?' with picture of Max underneath the title; on the left side of Max was a picture of Liz holding Zan. It was obviously taken by a P.I with her name next to it and on the right side of the board was Isabel's picture and a statement saying that she knew the truth, it hit Liz like a ton of brick and she fought to keep her revulsion under control.

Max's father was investigating them!

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one, please leave me your thoughts and questions and I'll answer them as best as I can.

Next chapter: Max has a showdown with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

This is short because I wanted to focus on Max and Phillip the most.

Chapter 3

"Are you okay Max?" Liz asked, Max just stared at the board as fear, shock and betrayal ran through his body at the thought of his own father investigating him and Liz.

"He has our whole lives up here." Max exclaimed softly as one hand reached out to touch the picture of Liz and Zan, memories of the night that Zan was conceived ran through his mind once more. Liz reached out and intertwined her fingers with hers. "Why would he do this?" Max asked.

"I think he's scared of losing you so he is trying to piece the puzzle together." Liz suggested.

"By investigating us?" Max demanded as they both walked over to the desk and sat down, facing the board.

"Maybe you should tell him Max." Liz suggested and Max shook his head.

"No!" Max cut her off, dismissing the idea. "Not after what we've just seen, we don't know how he could take it." Max explained.

"Max, if we have a P.I following us, he could capture Zan doing something he shouldn't be doing, he could capture one of us on film and hand it over to the F.B.I if he believes we are dangerous. We can't risk Zan." Liz explained, scared for their son.

"I know Liz but how can I trust my dad after seeing this?" Max asked.

"Max, you need to talk to him, he thinks we killed Alex for god sakes!" Liz exclaimed and Max shook his head.

"I can't believe he thinks we killed him, does he really think that little of Isabel and I." Max asked and Liz sighed.

"I don't know but you need to sort him out and stop him from coming after us, we can't risk Zan." Liz stated and Max wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll talk to him but I'm not telling him anything." Max warned and Liz nodded.

"I don't care, as long you stop the P.I from following us again." Liz whispered and he kissed her forehead before looking at the board with hard eyes once more. He would sort it out.

XXXXX

Max drove about the town for a while, he wanted to get his thoughts sorted out before seeing his father. He couldn't believe his father would stoop so low that he would start investigating them and send a P.I on them. In addition, to top it off, his father thinks they all killed Alex! He scoffed at how he respected his father, sure he understood what Liz said, that Phillip was scared of losing them but he was pushing them even further away by putting them under scope of a P.I and thinking they killed Alex.

He stopped when he saw Phillip come out of a building with a stack of photos in his hand and lost it, he parked the car and stormed over to his father.

"Hey Dad, more picture of spying on us?" Max snapped as he took the pictures off Phillip and noticed they were pictures of Max and Liz playing with Zan, Liz and Zan shopping. Max and Zan in the U.F.O Centre, Max and Milton laughing at something Zan had done. "I can't believe you are investigating us!" Max snapped.

"What did you expect me to do and how did you find out about this?" Phillip demanded.

"Liz found the board, she noticed that you were looking suspicious and she wanted to talk to you, adult to adult when she found the board." Max explained.

"Of course, Liz would have found it." Phillip replied bitterly.

Max's fist came out of nowhere and connected with Phillip's Cheek. Everyone in the street stopped what he or she was doing when she or he saw Max punching Phillip and wondering what was going on.

"Dad will you just drop the investigation?" Max shouted and Phillip scoffed.

"I wouldn't have started it if I didn't think you had something to hide." and Max lost it.

"You have a fucking P.I following us, you even got him to take pictures of Liz! Do you have any idea how scared she is? He could have been taking pictures of her in her room with any of us realising it!" Max shouted; getting angry and something hit him. "And how could you think we had anything to do with Alex's death? We didn't kill him if that's what you think." Max snapped.

"I don't even know you anymore, not since you started going out with Liz. There's my problem, you were dating Tess then you dumped her for a new girl then you knock her up!" Phillip shouted and Max shook his head.

"I love Liz, okay, I love her! And if I ever catch you bothering her again, you can expect to forget me." Max snapped dangerously.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Phillip asked.

"I will leave the family and never come back. Liz means more to me than you do so don't even try and make me choose but right now, I'm telling you, I'm choosing Liz and Zan." Max threatened before storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

The walls shook with the force and some pictures fell to the floor and smashed, Phillip just stood there, anger and shock running through his body at his son's words and actions.

XXXXX

Max drove out into the desert, he switched the engine off and just looked out into the sky as anger and betrayal ran through his body. He was furious with his father for investigating him and Liz. Zan could be in more danger than he ever thought.

"Fuck it!" Max muttered as he slammed his hand out and the side of the cliff blew apart under the force of his powers.

"Max!" Liz called out as she hurried up to him, Max turned around, shocked at seeing Liz running up to him. He got out of his car and hurried over to her.

They both embraced, hugging each other hard to the other, trying to get rid of all the tension that was running through their bodies. "What happened?" Liz asked as she pulled away and cupped Max's face in her hands.

"Dad and I had a major argument. The usual." Max muttered and Liz's eyes turned soft with sympathy.

"I'm sorry honey." She whispered and Max shook his head.

"It's not your fault, dad and I were never really close due to my secret, it makes sense that me moving out would push them over the edge." Max explained and Liz shook her head.

"You wouldn't have moved out if I hadn't gotten pregnant." Liz whispered and Max smiled slightly.

"Yes I would have, after that night, I don't think I would have been able to keep myself off you." Max teased and Liz rolled her eyes, blushing slightly before laughing in agreement. Liz linked hands with Max and noticed his wince; she looked around and saw raw red marks on his knuckles.

"Max?" Liz asked and Max sighed, he knew that people would be talking about it and even if he didn't tell her, she would find out through their flashes.

"I punched Dad." He muttered and Liz gaped at him.

"You punched your father." Liz asked, incredulous and Max nodded.

"He just pissed me off and I couldn't control it Liz, I was so scared after I done it." Max whispered and Liz pulled him back into a hug.

"It's okay, what ever he must have said must have been that bad, you don't go around punching people for no reason." Liz pointed out and Max sighed.

"I love you so much Liz." Max whispered.

"I love you too." Liz whispered back, kissing him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

Sorry again it was so short but major mind block on it, so please forgive me.

Next chapter: To Have and To Hold.


	4. Chapter 4: To Have and To Hold

Chapter 4: To have and to hold

"More pie?" Liz asked, Liz, Maria and Isabel were in the Crashdown and it was after closing time, it was obvious that Isabel had spend the entire day there.

"No. Liz, thank you. I'm sorry for being such a bitch today." Isabel admitted and Liz smiled.

"No, just don't even worry about it. I don't even know what I would be like 3 days before my wedding. Beside, you were totally the same in your past life." Liz teased with a wink, causing Isabel to chuckle.

"How 'bout me? Imagine the stress involved getting married to Michael?" Maria demanded and Liz laughed at the thought before turning to Isabel,

"Well, I mean, are you? Are you nervous at all? Not about the wedding, but about, you know, getting married. It's for the rest of your life." Liz asked and Isabel shrugged.

"Honestly, no." Isabel stated.

"You're that sure." Maria asked and Isabel smiled.

"I guess I am." Isabel stated and Maria smirked.

"Hmm. I really respect that." Maria stated, causing Isabel to chuckle.

"Thanks." Isabel stated before closing her eyes for a while as the girls cleared up.

Isabel sees herself standing near giant windows with curtains billowing in the wind. A man walks up to her; they talk for a little while before kissing, causing Isabel to wake up with a gasp.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked with concerned and Isabel nodded,

"Yeah, I'M...Fine. I'm fine." Isabel blurted out, not wanting to tell Liz what happened, Liz nodded before turning back to do her work, leaving Isabel confused and worried, Khivar had entered her mind.

XXXXX

Phillip and Diane were walking down the street when they saw Isabel.

"Isabel." Diane greeted.

"Hi." Isabel replied, shortly.

"Howahem. How are you?" Phillip asked.

"Fine." Isabel replied in the same tone and Diane sighed.

"Honey, wait. I know that you're hurt and you're angry, and we understand, but…" she trailed off and Phillip took over.

"But you need to understand the reason we're not coming isn't because we don't love you." Phillip explained.

"Of course not..." Diane backed him up. "But we can't support this. It's…" Diane started but Isabel had turned her back on her parents and spoke into the phone once more.

Isabel turns her back on her parents and walks off.

"You listen to me. This is my wedding and no one will screw it up! No one!" Isabel stated, raising her voice so that her parents could hear her too.

XXXXX

Isabel walked over to the park where she saw Max sitting at the table with his foot resting on Zan's buggy, rocking it back and forth while reading his biology book. She walked over to him and sat down next to her, Max looked up at his sister.

"Hey." Max greeted.

"Hey." Isabel greeted back and Max looked at her in concern.

"How are you?"

"Under a lot of pressure. 2 days and counting, you know." Isabel stated with forced cheerfulness.

"Yeah." Max stated, not believing her.

"Just say it, Max. You don't want me to marry Jesse. It's ok. Believe me, people aren't exactly jumping for joy when they hear the news." Isabel replied bitterly and Max sighed.

"Everyone's just a little concerned. It's not that we don't like Jesse." Max explained.

"It's that you don't know Jesse, it's how sudden this is, it's that you don't want me to make a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life. I know. I have heard it all." Isabel replied, sadly.

"Don't you think there's a reason that everyone keeps telling you the same thing? Like maybe we're right." Max asked.

"Or maybe you could trust me. I would like to believe that my family would a find a way to be there for me." Isabel demanded.

"You know we will." Max replied as he leaned over and picked up Zan, who started to cry.

"No, I don't. Mom and dad aren't coming to my wedding. My parents aren't coming to my wedding. I can say it, but I can't quite make myself believe it." Isabel replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Max stated as he pulled out a bottle from his bag and heated it up before testing it on his skin and feeding it to Zan.

"It doesn't matter, ok. All that matters is that I know that Jesse is the one." Isabel stated and Max nodded then Isabel turned to Max.

"Erm, Jesse wanted me to ask you, he wanted to ask you but ever since he can't find you, he wanted me to ask you if you would be his Best Man?" Isabel asked and Max looked at her, stunned.

"...Best man?" Max stuttered and Isabel nodded with a huge smile.

"Yeah, well, what do you say, Max?" Isabel asked and Max smiled.

"Ok. Yeah, yeah, I'dI'd be honoured." Max replied and Isabel beamed.

"That's great, you can walk with Liz ever since she's my bridesmaid and Maria can walk with Jesse's brother." Isabel started rifling off her list, leaving Max rolling his eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

XXXX

Max and Liz walked through the Evan's house. Liz was holding Zan close to her chest as he sucked on his thumb, looking about the house.

"Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?" Max asked as he clutched his shoes in one hand and Liz's hand in another.

"Yeah it does. Just wish things weren't so strained with your parents and us." Liz stated and Max tightened his grip on his hand.

"I know sweetie but they couldn't accept that we love each other and we were having a child." Max whispered and Liz sighed sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Phillip and Diane entered the kitchen with the shopping bags and stopped when they saw Max and Liz standing there, with Liz holding Zan.

"Max, Liz!" Diane gasped when she saw them.

"Hi mom, dad." Max greeted, Liz just stayed quiet. "I just needed to get my shoes for the wedding." Max explained, holding up his shoes.

"Really? I thought you didn't approve." Diane stated as she put down the shopping bags.

"It's kinda complicated, Max's the best man and I'm the bridesmaid." Liz explained and Diane nodded.

"So...How is your sister? I mean; she must be getting nervous." Diane stated and Phillip snickered.

"Knowing Isabel, I'm sure she's got everything completely wired right down to the number of petals on the roses." Phillip stated, confidently and Liz shook her head.

"Well, actually, she's been having kind of a tough time." Max stated.

"Oh?" Diane asked and they nodded.

"The dressmakers have lost her dress." Liz explained and they looked at her stunned.

"We have to go now, Liz and I will be late for the rehearsal if we don't get moving." Max explained as they started to head for the door.

"I guess you are not coming to the wedding." Liz asked and Diane shook her head.

"She is making the biggest mistake of her life, I can't just stand by and paste on a fake smile and pretend to be happy for her." Diane protested and Liz closed her eyes as she nodded, she opened them once more and looked at the adults.

"Listen, I know that us four have problems and I really hope that we will be able to work them out, we just don't know how to deal with the problems yet. But if you miss your daughter's wedding, you will never work that out." Liz stated as she looked at them with pleading eyes. "Isabel's lucky, she has you two to be there and watch her get married to the man she loves, I'm going to get married to Max one day but my parents won't be there. Just don't burn a bridge that you won't be able to mend it." Liz whispered as Max kissed her forehead and gently led her out of the Evan's house toward the Jeep, leaving Diane and Phillip to think about what they are doing.

XXXXX

Liz was laughing at something Maria said to her as she passed Jim, Isabel came rushing into the Crashdown and hurried over to Jim.

"I need to talk to you. Um, I want you to do something for me at the wedding, during the ceremony actually." Isabel stated and Jim looked at her with a wary look on his face.

"It's not an usher, is it? I look so bad in those monkey suits. I mean, I'm touched and all but…" Jim stated and Isabel shook her head.

"No, II want you to give me away." Isabel stated and Jim looked at her, stunned.

"You mean..." Jim asked and Isabel nodded.

"Walk me down the aisle. My, um, my parents aren't going, and since I sort of think of you as a father figure I thought... What do you say?" Isabel asked and Jim smiled.

"Yes. Yes, it would be an honour." Jim stated and Isabel squealed as she hugged him.

"Thank you."

Kyle was sitting at the booth when Karter, the director came over and sat down across from Kyle.

"Have a seat." Kyle remarked, sarcastically.

"I get it." Karter stated and Kyle looked at him, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle admitted.

"I get it, ok? The whole stuck in Mayberry until we're nice to Gomer routine. Sorry I hurt your poor little feelings. Now how much will it take to get you to fix the bus so the band can get back on the road and make the air dates I keep booking…" Karter stated, getting annoyed.

"Wait a minute, you manage a band?" Liz asked as she walked past the booth.

"No, Alice, I'm the program director of 7, count them, 7 radio stations spread across the south-western United States." Karter stated, sarcastically.

"What band?" Liz asked, not listening to him.

"Ivy." Krater sighed and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Ivy? Here?" Liz asked and Karter sighed.

"Unfortunately." He muttered and Liz sat down.

"Let's talk." Liz stated, causing Karter to perk up.

XXXXX

Maria and Liz are helping Isabel get ready, Liz had gotten Zan to settle down on the bed and told him not to move or do any powers.

"I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but..." Maria started and Liz shrugged.

"We searched every store in Roswell, really." Liz explained.

"No, it's fine, and thank you. Thank you both so much for everything you've already done, and it'll be really... Really fine." Isabel stated, trying not to cry. The door opened and everyone turned to face it, Diane stepped through.

"It's lovely. I mean, really, it is, but I just thought that maybe as an option. This was my wedding dress, girls, and my mother wore it before I did, and I'd be honoured…" Diane started but was cut off when Isabel hugged her, Maria and Liz smiled at each other as Liz turned around to pick up Zan.

"I love you, mom." Isabel whispered.

"I mean, I don't know if we could possibly get it altered in time." Diane admitted and Isabel shook her head.

"Oh, no, I will find a way." Isabel promised and Diane smiled in relief.

"Good." Diane stated before leaving the room.

XXXXX

Jim is holding Isabel's arm getting ready to walk her down the aisle, Isabel straightened her dress and smiled up at Jim.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Isabel asked, Jim looked up and smiled.

"I don't think so." Jim stated as Isabel looked up, saw Phillip making his way over to Isabel, and held out his arm.

"May I?" Phillip asked, Isabel smiled as tears filmed her eyes and placed her arm through the arm held out.

Liz walked down the aisle, holding the white roses and Zan. She wore a floor length red dress and red heels; her hair was curled and pinned up on top of her head. Max smiled as he watched her make her way down the aisle and Zan gurgled, waving his hand at his father, causing people to aw and coo at how sweet Zan was. Max let out a small laugh as he curled and uncurled his fingers in a 'hi' greeting to his son, causing Liz to laugh slightly and kiss the top of her son's head.

Maria followed Liz holding a bunch of red roses and a black floor length dress; her blonde hair was curled around her face, she smiled as she stood next to Liz and handed her finger to Zan to play with.

Tess followed Maria with a bunch of purple roses and a light blue floor length dress, her hair was curled up and pinned on her head, she stopped next to Maria and all three girls smiled at each other as the 'here come the bride' music started up and everyone stood up, facing the doors.

Isabel stepped through; she smiled at her father before they made their way down the aisle, Jesse smiled when he caught Isabel's eyes and they both smiled brightly as she made her way down toward him. She reached him and the Minster started the vows.

"I, Isabel Sarah, take thee, Jesse Esteban, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Jesse Esteban, take thee, Isabel Sarah, to be my wedded wife."

"In sickness and in health..." Isabel vowed.

"In plenty and in want..." Jesse vowed. Max and Liz smiled at each other as Zan played with her necklace.

"Through joy and through sorrow..." Isabel vowed.

"So long as we both shall live." Jesse vowed.

"By the authority committed unto me, as a minister of the church of Jesus Christ, I now proclaim that Jesse and Isabel are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Minster stated; Isabel and Jesse smiled before leaning in and taking their first kiss as wife and husband.

XXXXX

Everyone was in the reception; Max laughed as he held Liz's hand and made their way through the crowd. He walked up to someone and tapped him or her on the shoulder, he or she turned around and Liz let out a squeal.

"Grandma!" Liz squealed.

"Hi Honey bear." Claudia stated as she hugged her granddaughter.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"This is to make up for not being here over the summer, I'm sorry but my dig took longer than expected. So, let's me see my Great Grandson!" Claudia stated and Liz laughed as she turned Zan around and handed him over to Claudia. "Oh, he's so adorable, he looks like Max." Claudia stated, both, Max and Liz smiled with delight when there was a tapping sound. Everyone quietened down and turned.

"If the best man would like to make a speech?" the man asked and Max nodded as he walked over.

"Hi. I'm Max Evans. The best man. Ahem. Isabel and I, uh... Well, I'm sure you all know the story, how they found us... Little kids wandering in the desert. No one knew where we came from or where we belonged. We didn't know anything either, who our parents were, how we got there. All we had was each other. Two people took us in, gave us names, made us part of their family, something I'll alwayswe'll always be grateful for. Growing up, I was always... I always felt very protective of my big sister, always tried to look out for her. I guess... What I've come to realize is that she doesn't need me anymore to protect her. She's too strong for that. So, uh... To Jesse... Welcome to the family. I think you'll find it's going to be an interesting experience." Max stated with a smirk and everyone laughed as Isabel rolled her eyes at the double meaning. "And to Isabel... I love you. I trust you. And I wish you all the happiness in the world. We all do. To Jesse and Isabel." Max stated as he lifted his glass and everyone cheered.

"Isabel and Jesse."

Liz stood at the microphone and smiled nervously as she tucked back a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi, I was asked by Jesse to sing this song for Isabel." Liz stated with a smile at Isabel, Isabel gasped as she looked at Jesse. "So, if the bride and groom would like to take the dance floor for their first dance?" Liz asked. Isabel and Jesse got up and made their way to the floor as the band behind Liz struck up the tune.

Max, gently, bounced Zan while pointing at Liz.

"There's mommy." Max whispered, watching his son clap his hand with delight once more at seeing his mother.

Oh, Why You Look So Sad/Tears are in your eyes 

_Come on and come to me now/Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through/'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you/You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess/Could make me love you less_ Liz sang, she smiled at Max before looking back at the couple on the dance floor once more. Maria and Michael had gotten up to dance while Diane and Phillip stepped in between Jesse and Isabel, dancing with the couple.

_I'll stand by you/I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you/I'll stand by you _

_So, if you're mad, get mad/Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now/Hey, what you got to hide? _

_I get angry too/Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads/And don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along/'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you/I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you/I'll stand by you_

_Take me in; into your darkest hour/And, I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you/And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby/You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own/I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you/Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you/Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you/I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you/Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you/Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._ Liz finished and everyone cheered and applauded. Liz let out a laugh as she nod her head once more walking off the stage and clapping the director on his shoulder. "It's time." Liz stated and he nodded.

Liz walked off as the director twirled his hand toward the bang.

"Hit it!" he called out. The tune to the song started up once more.

_There's a place I dream about/Where the sun never goes out _

_And the sky is deep and blue/Won't you take me there with you_

_Ohhh, we can begin again/Shed our skin, let the sun shine in _

_At the edge of the ocean/We can start over again_ Everyone started dancing once more, Max and Liz laughed as Zan clapped his hand in delight as the music started up while Isabel and Jesse danced, Max kissed Liz's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered back, Zan turned to face his parents and gurgled. "And I loved you too." Liz teased as she kissed Zan on the forehead.

Liz handed Zan over to Grandma Claudia then stood up, she took Max's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, both of them smiling, love shining in their eyes.

"Max and Liz really love each other don't they?" Diane asked Michael and Michael smiled.

"They are soul mates." Michael stated before turning to Maria and laughing at something, she said, leaving Diane to her thoughts.

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah _

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah _

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_ Diane walked over to the table and sat down, Claudia got up and moved over next to Diane.

"I know you are scared of losing Max, but you are pushing him away by hurting Liz." Claudia stated as she let Zan play with her finger.

Diane looked over at Claudia and looked at Zan.

"I can't help it, he's too young to be a father." Diane explained.

"He's eighteen years old and from what I seen of him last year, he had grown up." Claudia explained and sighed. "I'm not going to lecture you, he is your son but you will lose him by hurting Liz and Zan, they are his world." Claudia stated thoughtfully, smiling down at Zan. Diane looked at Zan once more and was struck by how much he looked like Max with a hint of Liz in him.

_There's a world I've always known/Somewhere far away from home _

_When I close my eyes I see/All the space and mystery _

_Ohhh, we can begin again/Shed our skin, let the sun shine in_

_At the edge of the ocean/We can start over again_

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah_

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah _

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_

_Ohhh, we can begin again/Shed our skin, let the sun shine in_

_At the edge of the ocean/We can start over again_

_At the edge of the ocean/We can start over again_

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah_

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_

_Shaa lah lah lah lah lah lah_

_Sha lah lah/Sha lah lah_ The song ended, Max and Liz walked over to Diane and Claudia.

"Hey Grandma, Mrs. Evans." Liz stated before looking at her son. "Hi sweetie." Liz smiled as Zan held out his arms, wanting to be held by her. Liz took him into her arms and kissed his forehead.

Max smiled down at his son, running his hand up and down his back.

"Are you having fun buddy?" Max asked; Zan watched with wide eyes when he saw the large cake going by the group causing Max and Liz to laugh.

Isabel was dancing with Michael when a man comes up and cut in, Isabel started dancing with him when she pulled away so she could look at him in the face, only to freeze. It was Khivar.

"Stay calm and keep smiling, Isabel." He stated and Isabel shook her head.

"You're not here. You're not really here." Isabel muttered.

"Oh, I am here. I've come for you." Khivar stated.

"No. I'm dreaming or sleeping or something." Isabel muttered.

"May I?" Khivar asked the waiter and took the glass. "To your happy day. And, uh... Many more happy days still to come. I'll see you soon." Khivar stated before walking off and Kyle walked up.

"Can I, uh, dance with the bride?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, did you see that guy who was here?" Isabel demanded and Kyle nodded.

"The guy you were talking to and dancing with?" Kyle asked.

"You saw him? You really saw him?" Isabel demanded and Kyle nodded once more, confused.

"Sure. Why? Who was he?" Kyle asked.

"Someone who can't be here." Isabel whispered as she searched the crowd once more.

Okay, honeymoon next chapter, thanks for the reviews on last chapter and I hope you'll leave some for this chapter, later.


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Chapter 5: the Aftermath.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? Everything ok?" Kyle asked as he walked up to the car where Max and Jesse were packing the back of the car.

"Yeah. Fine." Jesse stated and Kyle looked at Max.

"You sure?" Kyle asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah. What's up?" Max asked and Kyle stared at him, dumbfounded first before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kyle muttered and smiled. "Is Isabel around?"

"Yeah, she's, uh, upstairs changing." Max remembered and Kyle nodded.

"Great. Sorry." Kyle stated as he entered the Crashdown as Michael came out, Maria walked over to him with a pile of dirty dishes, she handed it to him before walking off.

Liz was carrying a sleeping Zan in her arms when she saw Michael standing there, looking at the dishes.

"Kitchen." Liz reminded.

"I'm not washing all these." Michael shot at her and she glared at him,

"Go." Liz ordered and he grumbled under his breath as he headed back into the Crashdown.Max walked over to Liz and kissed her on the forehead as he took Zan into his arms and kissed his forehead as Zan stirred before going back to sleep again.

XXXXX

Isabel came down the stairs, straightening her top as Kyle came barging in through the backroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? You didn't tell them." Kyle demanded.

"No. You tell them." Isabel stated then added in an after thought. "After I'm gone."

"Hold on. Isn't this guy like an alien killer?" Kyle demanded and Isabel nodded before sighing.

"Look, I get one honeymoon, all right. He's not gonna ruin it!" Isabel stated.

"Isabel, I'm all for denial as A... Way of life, but you can't just run away from this one." Kyle reminded; Isabel stared at him before smiling.

"Yes, I can." She stated before leaving the area.

Michael came out with a dishtowel as Max walked through the backroom, holding Zan.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs." Max told them as he headed up the stairs to his and Liz's room so Zan could sleep in his cot.

"You wanna wash or dry?" Michael asked and Kyle huffed.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you." Kyle muttered, as he stormed through the open area, leaving Michael looking after him with a confused look.

"Tell me what?" Michael asked.

Max came through and walked up behind Liz, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back into his front as she laughed as something Tess said to her.

"Honey, I'm heading over to the reservation, I promised an old friend of mine that I will go and see them today." Claudia stated to Liz and Liz nodded.

"Will you be alright driving on your own?" Liz asked and Claudia laughed as she nodded.

"I'll be fine dear, have fun you all." Claudia stated and turned to Isabel, she pulled Isabel in to a hug before pulling away. "And you relax and enjoy your honeymoon, you were a beautiful bride today." Claudia stated and Isabel smiled.

"Thank you Grandma." Isabel stated as she hugged Claudia once more. Claudia waved and blew a kiss toward the teenagers before heading out the door.

"Man, I just love Grandma Claudia." Tess stated and Liz laughed. Claudia had insisted them all calling her Grandma because as they were Liz's family, they were hers too.

"All right, Mrs. Ramirez. Time to go or we are going to miss our plane." Jesse stated and Isabel smiled.

"I know. See ya in a week!" Isabel stated as she waved to her family; everyone waved back.

"Have fun." Michael called out.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Maria, Liz and Tess called out, teasing Isabel, she rolled her eyes as she pinned Liz with a playful glare.

"You can't talk missies." Isabel teased and Liz laughed as she hugged Isabel. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Jesse added.

"We'll miss you!" Diane cried out and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Mom, it's only a week. I'll call." Isabel promised.

"Have a great time!" Phillip called out.

"I'm sure she will." Kyle muttered as he stormed into the backroom with Michael following him, hot on his heels.

"What's going on?" Michael demanded.

"Is she officially gone yet?" Kyle asked and Michael nodded, confused.

"Yeah." Michael stated and sighed when Kyle wasn't saying anything more. He grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him into the Crashdown. "Kyle has something to tell us." Michael exclaimed as he entered the Crashdown with Kyle trailing behind him.

"Right kids we are going to get off." Diane stated and everyone nodded.

"I can't believe she never told you." Kyle muttered as Tess and Maria sat down next to Liz, who was biting into a piece of pizza. Max and Michael were sitting across from the girls.

"Told us what?" Max demanded and Kyle tried to think.

"Spit it out Kyle!" Liz snapped.

"Khivar's here." Kyle snapped out and Liz choked on the pizza while dropping the slice that was in her hand. She looked up at him with a look of fear and shock while Michael and Max looked at Kyle shocked.

"What do you mean Khivar's here?" Liz demanded as she stood up.

"He was at Isabel's wedding, he danced with her at the reception!" Kyle exclaimed and Liz turned on her heel and ran up to the apartment. She burst through the door, hurried over to Zan's room, and sighed with relief when she saw that he was sleeping in his cot.

Liz walked back down the stairs and Max enveloped her into a hug.

"What is it Liz?" Max asked.

"So why is he here?" Tess asked.

"He wants Vilander and Zan." Liz explained.

"Why Zan?" Michael demanded.

"As Max and I don't want to go home and reclaim the throne, Khivar is happy with that, but he needs Max's heir to get to the throne. Take Zan and bring him up. Zan would do what ever Khivar wants him to do." Liz explained.

They are sitting round the counter, watching the camera that Kyle had brought with him.

"No, no, that's it. Stop it. Stop it." Kyle stated as he pointed to the man and Isabel's shocked look.

"How can that be him? That's him." Michael demanded.

"Woof." Maria stated and everyone looked at him. "I'm just saying." She stated, causing Liz and Tess to roll their eyes in amusement.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Kyle asked.

"Son of a bitch killed us." Michael muttered.

"All of us apart from Liz, she was killed before the war started." Max explained.

"He killed you." Kyle demanded and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. We don't remember a lot. In our other life, Kivar was our enemy. He was trying to take over my throne. Isabel believed him when he said that he wanted peace and helped him get into the castle. It was a bloodbath. We were all killed, including Isabel. Our genetic material was mixed with human DNA, and then we were sent here." Max explained and sighed. "Liz was the reason why the war started as she had died by Ava's hands." Max explained.

"Nothing's ever simple with you people, is it?" Kyle asked and Liz sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Liz asked and Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"What we have to." Max admitted.

"We're going to la Jolla." Michael stated and waved his hand over movie tickets to create airline tickets. "First class. And we're gonna kill him." Michael stated.

"Erm, there's only two." Liz noticed and Max and Michael looked at her, wide eyes.

"You aren't coming!" Max exclaimed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" Liz asked.

"Liz, some one needs to be here for Zan." Max explained and Liz arched an eyebrow.

"Tess, Kyle, Tommy, Maria and my Grandma Claudia are here." Liz pointed out and Max sighed.

"Liz, can you please stay here, you almost lost your life because of Ava and you were killed in your past life, I'm not risking you." Max pleaded and Liz sighed.

"Fine, but the minute something goes wrong, I'm out of here and kicking you ass back to Antar." Liz warned and they nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Maria, Kyle, Tess and Liz were talking around the till.

"I can't believe that Mr. Evans is investigating us!" Liz muttered.

"Tell me about it, if he looks really closely, he's gonna find out things that he shouldn't know." Tess whispered in agreement, as Maria picked up the flyer, she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Guess what." Maria stated and Liz looked at her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Isabel's alien lover is a man named Denny." Maria stated and they took the flyer off her and looked at it.

"He's not from Antar." Kyle demanded.

"No. That's how he got here. Kivar took possession." Liz stated.

"This guy's totally innocent." Maria stated.

"With a wife." Tess pointed out.

"And max and Michael are gonna kill him." Kyle added.

XXXX

"Jesse, are you coming out?" Isabel asked, Jesse was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, as Isabel had flashbacks to the night her and Khivar first met.

"Yeah. One second."

"Oh, Jesse, hurry." Isabel whispered as she looked at the window and see Khivar standing there at the water, she used her powers to melt the doorknob in order to lock Jesse in the bathroom.

"Hey, Isabel! Something's wrong with the door. Can you push it or something?" Jesse asked.

"Um, it's stuck, honey. I can't even turn the handle." Isabel lied.

"How much did we pay for this hotel room?" Jesse muttered.

"Jesse, sweetheart, I'm going to go and find some maintenance people and see if they can get it open. I'll be right back." Isabel stated as she hurried out the room.

"Isabel... Isabel, just use the phone." Jesse called out, not realising that she was gone.

"What have you done to me?" Isabel demanded as she walked up to Khivar.

"What do you mean?" Khivar asked.

"You've taken control, used some kind of power to get me here." Isabel snapped.

"I've done nothing. You're here because it's where Vilandra wants to be." Khivar smirked.

"Vilandra is dead. She doesn't exist." Isabel snapped back.

"She does. Within you."

"Vilandra may have believed you when you wanted to have pace but I've been given a second chance, and it doesn't include you!" Isabel snapped.

"Yes, it does! Just by being here. We can leave tonight. Right now." Khivar tempted.

"How?" Isabel asked.

"It's a new mode of transit, something we've been working on. It's better than a ship. Just come with me." Khivar pleaded.

"No. And if you really love me, don't come back." Isabel snapped as she turned to leave but Khivar kissed her.

Max and Michael arrived and Michael muttered.

"What if he's not here? What if this is some wild goose chase?" Michael asked and Max shook his head.

"Oh, he's here. He wants Isabel. Kivar's nothing if not determined." Max muttered, remembering his past.

"Then I hope we're not..." Michael stated but tailed off when they saw Isabel and Khivar kissing. "Too late." He cursed.

"Return with me, Vilandra." Khivar pleaded.

"I'm not Vilandra." Isabel protested.

"You can be. We can leave all this behind." Khivar tempted.

Max's cell phone rings.

"You ever hear of vibrate?" Michael demanded.

"Jesse." Isabel whispered.

"He doesn't matter." Khivar stated and Isabel nodded.

"He does! He does matter." Isabel stated as she ran off.

"Max, hi. You're still alive!" Liz stated.

"Is that Liz?" Michael asked, incredulous. His sister knew that they were after a murderer and was calling them!

"I can't talk right now." Max hissed out.

"Max, did you kill him?" Liz demanded.

"No. I love you, but I gotta go." Max pleaded.

"Max, don't kill him." Liz ordered.

"Hang it up." Michael ordered.

"He's a human being. His name is Denny Ridgley, he's married, and he's a local." Liz explained.

"Max, hang it up!" Michael snapped and Max held up his hand.

"Who's Denny Ridgley?" Max asked.

"They're gone!" Michael hissed out.

"Max, his wife has been putting out missing person posters all over town." Liz explained.

"Come on! They're gone." Michael snapped.

"I personally think that Khivar has like taken him over. It's gotta be a possession thing, he is completely human." Liz explained and Max cursed.

"We can't kill him if he's human, how the hell did he get here?" Max demanded.

"As far as we know, Denny doesn't have cancer, I'm guessing that they have built a new transport beam and it helps them take over a human body." Liz guesses with a shrug as she rocked Zan.

"So, if we push Denny into the beam, Khivar will be transported back to his planet?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but you need to kill him otherwise he'll keep coming after us again." Liz exclaimed.

"How?" Max asked.

"Once he is in the beam, send a blast to follow him and it will destroy him." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Gotcha, I'll see you when I get home." Max stated and hung up the phone, he and Michael began discussing their plan.

XXXX

Isabel meets up Kivar

"Have you made up your mind?" Khivar asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yes. I'm coming with you." Isabel stated.

"Good. Let's go home." Khivar stated as he led the way, Max and Michael was following them.

"This way." Max whispered and Michael caught sight of Isabel and Khivar.

"Wait. Wait. Get down." Michael hissed as he pushed Max behind the rocks, they look over the top and saw Isabel kissing Khivar. "Is that part of the plan?" Michael asked incredulous and confused.

"I don't think so." Max whispered back with a shake of his head.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Khivar stated and Isabel sighed.

"Max and Michael are here. They're gonna kill you." Vilandra whispered.

"Where?" Khivar hissed, Isabel's eyes turned black as she raised her hand, she used her powers to turn the wall that was hiding Max and Michael into dust.

"Thanks, Isabel." Michael muttered.

"Vilandra." She hissed.

"Well, Zan, it's been a long time. I wondered about this moment when our paths would cross again." Khivar stated.

"We are not letting you take Isabel." Max hissed at him and Khivar smirked as he raised their linked hands.

"I'm not taking anyone anywhere, am I?" Khivar demanded.

"Isabel, let go of his hand." Max begged.

"Let us leave. Please." Vilandra begged.

"Don't make her kill ya again. It would feel redundant." Khivar smirked and Max shook his head.

"She wouldn't." Max denied and Khivar laughed.

"She did before." He, smugly, replied.

"Actually, you tricked her into letting into the castle then you killed all of us." Michael snapped and Khivar sighed.

"No more troubles, ok?" Khivar demeaned as he lifted his hand and used his powers to send both men flying backward. "I promise. Are you ready?" he asked Vilandra.

Liz gasped as she knelt over, clutching her stomach, she groaned as pain shot through her head before disappearing from her room.

"What the hell just happened there?" Kyle demanded as Maria clutched Zan close to her chest.

"Yes. Let's go home." Vilandra whispered. Jesse came running up as Khivar used his powers to open the portal back to Antar.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Jesse snapped and he pushed Khivar away. He notices Isabel's eyes and looked at her in confusion. "What is this?"

"You have to go." Isabel whispered.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Did he do something to you? Isabel... Tell me what happened. Please talk to me. Isabel, I love you. Please talk to me." Jesse begged and Isabel sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." She whispered as she used her powers to pull down a branch, which in turn knocked Jesse out. "If we're gonna go, we have to go now." Vilandra stated to Khivar as he stood up and went to grab her hand.

Max sat up.

"Isabel, noooo!" Max shouted; Khivar smirked when all of a sudden a noise was hear behind him.

"Hello Khivar." A female voice greeted sweetly yet sarcastic at the same time.

Khivar blanched as he turned around and saw Liz standing behind him; her eyes pitch black.

"Lilly!" Khivar gasped, he watched as Isabel moved over to stand next to Liz and knew he was in trouble. He had been tricked.

"You tricked me." Khivar hissed to Vilandra and she shrugged.

"You tricked me and killed me, why shouldn't I return the favour?" Vilandra hissed.

"You won't do anything to me. You would have done it after you found out that I killed Alex." Khivar replied, smugly. Vilandra lost it.

"You killed Alex?" she demanded, as she grabbed Khivar's throat.

"Yes and it gave me great pleasure, though I was too late to stop you from shagging him, you should have saved yourself for me, just like that whore over there did!" Khivar hissed.

Lily lost it.

"I never even liked you and beside, Zan satisfied all my needs in bed, he was a fantastic lover." Lilly smirked, causing Khivar to growl.

"And Alex was fantastic too, I never knew you could have that much pleasure." Vilandra agreed and both girls smirked.

"I thought we made our message clear, come here and you die." Lilly hissed out before cocking her head to the side, questioning as her gaze ran up and down the body.

"It's a human body." Vilandra stated and Lilly nodded, they both walked over and shoved Khivar into the beam.

Khivar was sucked out of Dennis' body while both girls raised their hands and sent a blast into the beam. They, vaguely heard Khivar screaming at the beam hit him then silence, they knew that Khivar was dead.

"Yep, never pissing them off again." Michael stated and Max laughed as Liz and Isabel turned back to normal.

"Where the hell am I?" Liz demanded as she looked around her surrounding before seeing Max and Michael, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot in impatiently.

"La Jolla." Michael informed her and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing Lilly took over." Liz remarked and the boys nodded.

"You even killed Khivar." Max added and both girls looked at each other before looking at the guys.

"Huh?" they both asked.

XXXXXX

"So, Khivar is dead." Tess asked.

"Yep, even Kal has confirmed it, all of Khivar's men have been captured and it looks like the planets will be getting back to normal, although it will take a while to get over all the pain and horror." Liz explained.

"What about Alex?" Maria asked.

"He admitted to killing Alex but Max and I feel that there is more to it." Michael explained.

"How do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there's still the part where Tess and Liz heard noises and each time the body disappeared or reappeared and how come Alex hid the translation, why not just send it to one of us by mail?" Michael asked and shook his head. "A lot of things just don't add up."

"Tell me about it, we know Alex is dead as Liz got the vision but I feel that it's not completely over." Max replied and agreed with Michael.

"Well, I guess we'll get the answers in time if we look hard enough." Liz stated as she shifted Zan to her other side and bounced him slightly.

The gang lapsed into silence before Kyle smirked.

"So…what do you think Isabel and Jesse are doing right now?" Kyle asked, slyly while wriggling his eyebrows for emphasizing causing fries to fly at him with laughers filling the air.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one, please leave reviews to tell me your thoughts on this one.

Next chapter, Jesse and Tommy finds out the truth of what the Pod Squad really is and Liz is on the warpath.

Look out for it. Later!


	6. chapter 6: Truth Revealed

Chapter 6: The Truth and Heat Wave.

"So Isabel is going tell Jesse the truth." Liz asked Max as she wiped sweat from her forehead, it was 95 c and it was only getting higher by the hour. The heat wave had arrived in Roswell, much to the annoyance of Zan, he cried all night because he couldn't settle down and it was too hot for Max and Liz to deal.

"Yeah, she phoned me and told me that she was going to tell him the truth, he has been asking questions about the whole Khivar thing and she doesn't want to lie anymore." Max explained as he took a drink of his cold Lemonade; he waved his hand over Zan's body cooling him down; Zan, instantly, calmed down and suckled on his cold milk.

"And Michael agreed to this?" Liz asked, incredulous and Max laughed, wryly.

"Are you kidding? She never told him, she's getting us to do her dirty work, as usual." Max explained and Liz sighed.

"She needs to stop this, we can't keep doing everything for her, we have Zan and ourselves to look out for." Liz muttered as she wiped Zan's face.

"I know." Max agreed and sighed. "God, it's hot as hell!" Max exclaimed and Liz nodded.

"Tell me about it." She sighed as she looked around and it hit her. "Let's go to the pool."

"What?" Max asked.

"Let's go to the pool, it's too hot to stay here and you know how much Zan loves water so he'll love the pool, we can do something as a family." Liz explained and Max mulled it over before nodded.

"Great idea." Max agreed before lifting Zan up into his arms. "We're going to see water Zan." Max stated and Zan gurgled with happiness.

XXXXX

"This is heaven." Liz muttered as she pulled off her sarong off her waist and settled it down on the reclining bench that her and Max had taken.

"Yeah." Max murmured as he watched her, she was wearing a red bikini top and short, her hair was piled on top of her head so stop it from sticking to her face and back.

"Come on baby, swimming time." Liz cooed to her son, Zan smiled up at her as she walked over to the cool water and stepped in, shivering in delight as the cool sensation ran over her over heated skin, she felt Zan calm down and happiness broke through their connection, he was happy to be cooled down rather than too hot. She looked over at Max and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not getting in?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Just, just a sec." Max replied as he took off his shirt and jean shorts, Liz inhaled when she saw his black trunk, it wasn't hiding anything and she missed making love to him, they couldn't make love since Zan was in the same room as them and recently it had been too hot for them to even cuddle up together. Poor Zan had even taken to kicking his covers out of his cot so he could get some sleep.

Max headed into the water and they both smiled at Zan splashing about, enjoying himself. "Having fun little man?" Max asked Zan and they both laughed as Zan splashed Max his answer.

XXXXXX

"So, how do you think Jesse will take the news?" Liz asked as she sat on the steps, keeping her legs and lap under the water due to Zan sitting on her lap, she didn't want him to get restless by being overheated again and she knew how much he loved the water.

"Freak out?" Max suggested and shrugged. "I dunno Liz, everyone else pretty much reacted differently when we told them. Tess panicked and ran; she only calmed down once I assured her that we weren't going to hurt her, Maria freaked out major time. Alex was pretty much calm and he accepted it, Kyle refused to have anything to do with us and Jim was pretty much torn in two difference direction till I healed Kyle." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I just hope that Jesse won't freak out too badly." Liz muttered and turned back to back. "We're still going to tell Tommy."

"Yeah, Michael finally agreed, but there is something going on with him and Maria." Max stated and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I get the feeling that Maria is feeling suffocated after everything you guys have been through and wants a break yet isn't so sure about it." Liz observed and shrugged.

"I'm so glad that we don't have that problem." Max muttered and Liz laughed, agreeing with him as she lifted Zan into air, causing giggles from him.

They were having fun being a normal family for the day but even they knew that it wouldn't last long.

XXXXX

"Jesse, I have something to tell you." Isabel whispered and Jesse looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay Isabel?" he asked and Isabel sighed.

"Not really." Isabel admitted.

"What is it Isabel?" Jesse asked and Isabel bit her lip as she thought about how she was going to say this.

"Okay, I should have told you this before we got married but Max, Michael and Liz didn't want anyone else in danger because of it." Isabel started and Jesse was even more confused.

"Isabel, will you just tell me?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I'm an alien." Isabel whispered and Jesse stared at her in a stunned shock.

"You're a what?" Jesse asked, incredulous.

"I'm an alien, well, a hybrid to be exact." Isabel explained and could see that Jesse needed it more fully explained. "Max, Michael, Liz and I were in the crash, it wasn't a weather balloon that dropped that night. Max, Michael and I broke out these pods which kept us alive for over forty years, we never knew about Liz till we regain a part of our memory of where we were born." Isabel explained. "We have Human and Alien D.N.A which allows us to look like human, feel like human yet do things that human can't."

"Like what?" Jesse croaked out.

"Max can heal, he healed Tess, Kyle and Liz when they got shot, Michael can blow things up, Liz can make people see things that are not there and project herself to people to warn them of any dangers that's heading toward them. I can dream walk, meaning I can go into people's mind and see what they are dreaming off." Isabel explained.

Jesse stood up and paced the floor, while running his hands through his hair, a sign that he was stressed out.

"Oh god." Jesse muttered and looked at his wife with wide eyes. "Who knows?" he asked.

"Jim, Kyle and Tess, Alex knew and he died because of it. The F.B.I knew about us but we had a source in the F.B.I and he destroyed the files for us." Isabel explained.

"How did they find out about you?" Jesse asked.

"Jim, who was the sheriff at the time, wanted answers about Tess's shooting, there were witness saying that she got shot and saw Max do something yet there was never any evidence, he got a hold of Tess's waitress outfit and sent it to the F.B.I where they found blood on it and the bullet hole and started chasing Max." Isabel explained and Jesse sighed.

"Okay, I need to take a walk and sort my head through this." Jesse choked out as he moved toward the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Jesse…" Isabel started as she walked toward him only to stop when he walked backward from here.

"I need to walk." Jesse breathed out before hurrying out of the door, leaving Isabel alone.

XXXXX

Isabel found herself in the Crashdown, surrounded by her family.

"So, what is Jesse going to do?" Liz asked and Isabel shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied, there was a ringing noise and they all saw Jesse step into the Crashdown.

"We need to talk." Jesse stated and Liz walked up to him.

"First thing first, you go to the F.B.I, it will be the last thing you do. I will personally hunt you down and put you six feet under ground myself, got it?" Liz snapped and Jesse rose and eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me?" Jesse asked and Liz shook her head, Jesse sighed with relief.

"It's a promise." Liz stated, causing Jesse to tense up once more.

"You won't kill me." Jesse stated confidently, calling her bluff and Liz scoffed as her stance became more dangerous as her powers flared out, mixing in with the atmosphere.

"Max, Michael and Isabel may have a problem when it comes to killing but I will do what ever it takes to ensure my son's survival and protect him." Liz warned. "I swear, if I see one F.B.I agent around here, I will know instantly who to kill." Liz snapped out with a promise of hell in her dark eyes and Jesse nodded. "Good, now all we have to do is tell Tommy and that will be over and done with." Liz muttered.

"You are going to tell Tommy." Jesse asked and Tess nodded.

"Yeah, we are, I love him and I want him to know the truth, I own him that much." Tess admitted.

"Not that all of us is happy about." Michael piped up causing everyone to roll his or her eyes.

"Give it up Michael, you know you won't win." Max warned as the bell rang once more, revealing Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, take a seat." Liz stated and everyone moved toward the backroom.

"Okay Tommy, you said you wanted to know the truth." Max stated and Tommy nodded.

"Well, the truth is that, Michael, Isabel, Max and I are aliens." Liz stated.

Tommy started to laugh at the thought of it but it soon died down when he saw how serious Liz was being.

"You're not kidding me." Tommy asked and Liz shook her head.

"We never kid about our lives. Tess was shot and Max healed her, she found out then. She later then told Maria and Alex. I came in the picture later because our protector had taken me out of Roswell in search for the other three, Kyle was shot and Max healed him." Liz explained.

"What about Zan?" Tommy asked.

"He's an alien too." Liz replied.

"Oh god." Tommy exclaimed, running a hand through his hair as he stood up and paced.

"You have to know, we are not here to kill anyone or anything like that. We are here because we were killed in our past life and sent down here in these forms but do know this, I won't hesitate to kill you if I think you will be come a danger to my son." Liz warned and Tommy nodded.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"We were in the crash, we were incubated for forty years before breaking out and making our way into the world, Liz was born after us because the crash did something that prevented our pods from opening at the same time." Max explained.

"How did you all find out?" Tommy asked, looking at the humans.

"Max healed us." Tess stated, pointing to her and Kyle.

"I found out when Michael used his powers to save Max and Liz from the F.B.I." Jim explained.

"I told Alex." Tess added in.

"Isabel just told me a few hours ago." Jesse admitted.

"Damn, how did you keep it a secret all those years?" Tommy demanded.

"We had too, our lives depended on it." Max explained as he took Zan into his arms.

"How come you never told your parents?" Tommy asked.

"At first, I was scared, Isabel wanted to tell mom but I wouldn't because I would let my fear get the best of me but now, there is no way, not after what Liz and I saw." Max muttered; Liz kissed him, softly, on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and smiling at Zan.

"You really are like humans aren't you." Tommy asked and Liz laughed.

"Yes we are, we have emotions, we need to eat and breathe to live. We are purely human, it just our fluid and our brains are different; our brain are advance, that is the reason we can do things that human can't do for another couple of 100 years." Liz explained.

"Damn!" Tommy stated, awe at the five of them in front of them, Tess looked at Tommy with a hopeful/fearful look.

"Are you okay with this?" Tess asked and Tommy grinned at her.

"I'm more than okay, I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." Tommy assured and everyone sighed of relief before breaking out into laughers that their fears were unfounded and that they had gained two more friends.

Okay, I think that is a good place to stop it.

Next chapter: Christmas! In addition, someone is going to a get a present we've all been waiting for plus Liz finds out something that can destroy a relationship and something that will bring hope for the gang.

See you next time! Thanks for the reviews and leave some for this chapter. Later.


	7. chapter 7: Merry Christmas

Chapter 7: Merry Christmas and secrets revealed.

Zan was sitting in his playpen, playing with his rattle, amusing himself; he had woken up when Max had woken up. Max had changed him and fed him before placing him in his playpen that was in their bedroom and placed some of the toys in with him before giving him his dummy and pressing a finger to his lip, telling him to be quiet because mummy was sleeping. Zan had smiled up at his father as Max kissed him on the forehead before getting dressed and kissing a sleeping Liz on the forehead before leaving the apartment to go and visit Michael.

Liz stirred and smiled when she rolled over onto Max's side of the bed, she buried her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent before resting the side of her head on it and smiling at her son.

"Morning Zan." Liz teased, watching Zan give her his slow sweet smile from behind his dummy, one that was so much like Max. Liz got out of bed and walked over to the playpen. "Christmas time Zan." Liz greeted as she bent over the playpen, smiling. Zan smiled back, holding out his arms when he saw his mother.

XXXXX

Max and Michael are walking down the street talking.

"So did you and Maria officially break up?" Max asked, curiously.

"I thought so, but the more she says, the more confusing it gets. She wants space, but she still wants me in her life. All I know for sure is I'm not getting any. Let's grab a burger. " Michael explained and Max looked at him.

"That's not exactly giving her space." Max stated and Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna starve because I have a weird girlfriend." Michael remarked as he opened the door and both boys entered, smiling when they saw Kyle, Maria, Liz, Tess, Isabel, Jesse and Zan, all surrounding their usual booth.

"Hey baby." Max greeted when he and Michael entered the Crashdown. He kissed Liz's cheek and took Zan into his arms.

"So this is how it's gonna look. It's gonna be, like, white lights and clear ornaments and white candles." Isabel stated as she handed them a list while looking at her folder and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Hail the Christmas Nazi." Michael muttered and Jesse looked up at him.

"What?"

"Hi, Michael. Shut up." Isabel glowered at him.

"Hey." Michael greeted.

"Hey." Maria greeted back.

"So what's going on? Are we hanging today after your shift?" Michael asked.

"Uh...Today? Uh, no. I have some stuff to do today." Maria explained and Michael shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered; Liz shook her head sadly before turning to Tess, Tess rolled her eyes and shrugged and Liz nodded in agreement. Both girls were getting annoyed by Maria and Michael but didn't know what they could do. "So what? Christmas... It's a... Load of crap." Michael stated and Jesse smiled.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great time. Just mellow out, watch a little football." Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll be watching lots of football." Michael stated knowingly.

"What does he mean by that?" Jesse asked Isabel.

"Nothing." Isabel jumped in and closed her folder. "We gotta go, honey. We gotta make sure the senior Christmas dinner is still on schedule. I still haven't found the proper Santa for Santa village, and, oh, you know what? You gotta change the lights on the windows of our apartment." Isabel started rifling off her list.

"Enjoy mellowing out." Michael smirked.

"You know, Michael, I, too, was miserable around the holidays until I found my calling." Isabel stated.

"Making other people miserable." Michael jumped in, Max ducked his head to stifled his laugher, Tess had buried her face into Liz's shoulder, giggling while Maria shook her head, amused and Kyle was looking around the room, biting his lip and Jesse laughed. Isabel glared at Michael while Liz rolled her eyes and handed Zan his dummy.

"Volunteering... Helping the elderly, children less fortunate find joy and happiness through the holidays." Isabel snapped back in defence then she turned to the girls. "Elves." She stated and Liz shook her head.

"Leave me out of it." Liz exclaimed. "Tess and I are going Christmas shopping together and we will have Zan with us." Liz explained.

"I'll be an elf, I'm sure I can find someone else to help us." Maria jumped in and Isabel nodded agreement before turning to the boys.

"Yes, we'll go and look for the 'perfect' Christmas tree this year again." Max sighed and Michael shot him 'are you mad?' look before agreeing grumbling.

"I'm with my dad, we are getting the house ready for Christmas." Kyle explained and Isabel nodded, satisfied with the answers.

Max was playing with Zan and laughing.

"Where are you going?" Max asked Liz.

"Down town, there are some good toy shops down there and we thought Zan might want to go and see them." Liz stated, Max pulled out his keys.

"Here, take the Chevelle and take my card." Max stated, handing her the card and the keys.

"Max…" Liz started but Max shook his head.

"No argument Liz, cause I'm not gonna listen." Max teased and Liz rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine." She stated, smiling at him and Zan.

XXXXX

"Who do you think Santa is going to be?" Tess asked as they walked over to Santa's Grotto while Liz pushed Zan's pram.

"I don't know, knowing Isabel, she will rope one of the guys into being Santa." Liz stated and they both smiled as they entered the area, they saw kids queuing up, waiting for Santa while Maria was looking harassed.

Tess and Liz made their way over to Maria. "What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Isabel had arranged someone to be Santa but they haven't shown up and the kids are getting restless!" Maria exclaimed as she patted her pockets. "Where the hell are my Cedar oils?"

"Here you go." Liz stated as she pulled out a small vial from her purse and handed it to Maria. She shrugged at Tess's bewildered look. "Just in case."

They all heard a roaring sound and they saw Michael dressed as Santa heading toward the trio. Liz and Tess cracked up laughing as Maria just stared at him in a stunned shock.

"No way!" Maria blurted out shaking her head in denial as Liz picked up Zan and turned him around to see Santa.

"Look Zan, it Santa." Liz stated, Zan looked at Michael and burst into tears of fright causing Liz to let out a sympathy laugh as she turned him around so she could comfort him.

Max had seen the lot of them and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Max greeted as he walked up behind Santa, Zan turned his head at the sound of his father's voice only to burst into tears when he saw Santa once more.

Max hurried over to Liz's side and placed a hand on Zan's back, comforting him. "Hey, what's with the tears?" Max asked.

"Santa scares him." Liz whispered to Max and he let out a soft chuckle as he took Zan into his arms, soothing him.

Liz watched with a fond smile at her two boys together before turning to Michael. "So, how did you get into this state?" Liz asked.

"Isabel." Michael muttered as he walked over to the chair, not before patting Maria on the buttocks. "Get me a brat snowflakes."

Maria just followed him, spluttering in anger while Tess just laughed her head off at the two of them.

"Tis the season to be jolly." Tess stated and Liz laughed as she handed Zan his dummy.

"Here you go baby." Liz soothed Zan and kissed his cheek while Zan just looked around at the sight before him with wide eyes.

"He's just so adorable!" Tess squealed and Liz laughed once more as Max rolled his eyes. He had been hearing that since Zan was born and he was beginning to feel sorry for the kid. "Wonder why he doesn't like Santa though." Tess remarked thoughtfully.

"Some kids just don't like meeting Santa as he is quite big." Max offered as an explanation as he rocked Zan gently.

Zan laid his head on Max's shoulder, burying his forehead into Max's neck as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Max kissed his forehead as he wrapped and arm around Liz, bringing her into his body as they watched as Maria lead the kids up to Michael.

"It's weird to know that this is our first Christmas without Alex." Tess stated and Max nodded. "If I hadn't…" Tess started but Max cut in, knowing what she was going to say.

"If you hadn't, things would have been a lot worse." Max stated and Tess nodded.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I had a visitor a while ago and they told me about our future, you were the one to die by Khivar's hand instead of Alex. So I changed a few things around so you would live but we didn't foresee about Alex." Tess explained.

"Who was it?" Liz asked.

"Madam Vivian." Tess lied smoothly, she wasn't going to tell Liz that she was raped by Khivar before dying, especially after she was nearly raped by him in their past life.

"The one that Maria goes to?" Liz asked and Tess nodded in confirmation.

"Maria told me she was very good, apparently just a bit cryptic with her messages." Liz informed and Tess giggled.

"You're right there, she told Maria she had two days to live but it was actually her relationship, don't ask." Tess stated with a shake of her head. "So Maria was convinced that she was going to die and started living her life to the full." Tess explained and Liz shook her head.

"Why do future tellers have to be so cryptic?" Liz asked and Tess laughed in agreement.

"I totally agree with you." Tess stated and laughed at Max's offended look but Liz was busy laughing at the scene in front of her, Maria was arguing with Michael as all the kids were staring at Santa and snowflake with amusement shining in their eyes, even the parents were shaking their heads at the sight in front of them. Only they could make visiting Santa amusing for the kids.

XXXXX

Max had woken up first and smiled down at Liz, she was cuddled into his side, her head resting on his chest. He lifted his hand and stroked back her hair, his eyes filling with wonder and love as she moved closer to him, she moved her head slightly and opened her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled when she saw him.

"Merry Christmas." Max whispered and Liz kissed him gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back, they both laid there for a while, enjoying the comfort and feeling being with each other.

"We better get up, Zan will be getting up soon." Max whispered and Liz nodded as Max kissed her once more and got out of bed, Liz rested on the bed for a little while longer before hearing Zan gurgled. She smiled as she got out of her bed and headed over to the cot.

"Merry Christmas Zan." Liz stated as she leaned over the cot, smiling down at her son. Zan gurgled as he lifted up his arms, wanting to be held. Liz leaned down and picked him up, she held him close to her chest as they moved into the living room.

Max was standing at the kitchen doorway with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Zan smiled when he saw his father and waved. His gaze swung over to the big tree that was standing in the corner, all lit up and decorated, his eyes grew wide when he saw all the presents under the tree, causing Max and Liz to smile at the image.

"Look at all the presents Zan." Liz whispered as she pointed to the presents, the three of them moved over to the tree and settled themselves around the tree; they were about to open the presents when a knock at the door came.

Max groaned with amusement as he stood up and headed over to the door, he opened it only to step back in shock as the gang pushed their way through door and headed into the living room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all cheered, causing Liz and Max to laugh as Zan looked at them wide eyed, startled from the noise.

Soon the gang settled themselves around on the tree and started passing presents around, enjoying the hot chocolate Max had made for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked.

"It's the little buddy first Christmas isn't it?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to make it a family Christmas, being here for his first time." Maria agreed, causing Max and Liz to laugh, they knew how much the gang loved Zan and enjoyed spending time with him.

Soon, most of the gang went home except from Tess and Tommy, they wanted to stay a while longer to spend time with Zan as Max looked around before looking at Liz.

"Liz, do you want to come a walk with me?" Max asked.

"Sure, Erm…" Liz stated and Tess smiled.

"We'll look after Zan." Tess assured as she took Zan from Liz and played with one of the cuddly toy, distracting Zan from the leaving of his parents.

Max and Liz found themselves at the ice-rink once more, Max looked at Liz and she smiled as they rented skates before pulling them on. They slid onto the rink and skated around for a little while, Tess and Tommy were laughing as Zan played with his teddy. Isabel and Jesse having dinner while Maria and Michael were staring at the stars having hot chocolate. Kyle and Tammy were dancing at the party.

Max pulled Liz to the middle and pulled out a small black box.

"Merry Christmas." Max whispered as Liz took the box and opened it; she gasped at the sight.

"Oh my…" Liz whispered, in it was a white gold ring, nestled in the middle of the box with a white diamond in the middle.

Max took the ring out and lifted up her left her as he looked into her eyes.

"Liz Parker, you have been the constant sane thing in my life since you've entered it, you make me whole and you balance me. You are the mother of my child and my soul mate along with my queen in another planet. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Max asked and Liz smiled up at him with tears running down her face.

"Yes." Liz replied with a huge bright smile. Max let out a breathless laugh as he slid the ring on her left hand, ring finger and kissed her on the lips.

They were going to get married!

XXXXX

Max and Liz found themselves at their apartment, the whole gang was there minus Tammy, everyone looked over to them and Liz smiled as she held up her left hand.

"We're getting married!" Liz exclaimed, all the girls squealed as they hurried over them and hugged the pair of them.

"When's the wedding?" Maria asked and Liz laughed.

"Maria, we only just got engaged, we're hardly thinking of the wedding right now." Liz teased and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I'm on hyper at the moment so sue me." Maria teased back before pulling Liz into a hug. "I'm so glad you are getting married." Maria stated.

"Same here!" Tess joined in, hugging the girls and laughing as Isabel joined them too.

"What kind of wedding are you planning?" Isabel asked and Liz rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I haven't even thought about it!" Liz exclaimed and giggled. "I was thinking maybe a summer wedding but I'm not so sure yet." Liz admitted and everyone nodded.

Soon they all settled themselves down, Zan had managed to find his way into Liz's arms, much to her amusement. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead as she lifted him up, making sure that he was comfortable, she looked around for his dummy and noticed that it was sitting on the table next to Jesse.

"Can you hand me Zan's dummy please Jesse?" Liz asked and Jesse handed her the dummy. Liz froze when a flash came to her.

'_When are you going to leave Isabel?' a woman with red hair asked._

'_Soon, give me time to draw up the divorce then I will tell her.' Jesse replied, both of them were in bed, naked._

Liz gasped as she came back to the present and saw everyone was looking at her, worried, Jesse was confused.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy." Liz explained and everyone nodded, accepting the answer apart from Tess and Max, they knew better but kept quiet.

Liz looked at Jesse then looked down at Zan who was staring up at her with his dark eyes. She smiled softly as she gave him his dummy and brought his head closer to her heart, lulling him to sleep.

XXXXX

"Okay, Liz you completely suck at lying so tells us the truth." Tess warned, worried for her best friend.

Liz sighed as she dropped into her seat and placed her head into her hands.

"I got a flash of Jesse in bed with another woman, he is planning on leaving Isabel for her." Liz explained. Tess sat down next to Liz and pulled her into a hug while Max punched the wall in anger.

"That bastard!" Max hissed out then turned to Liz. "Did you see the lady?" he asked and Liz nodded.

"I know her but don't know why, she had long red hair and green eyes." Liz described, Max and Tess looked at each other, stunned. "What?" Liz demanded.

"She's the secretary." Tess explained and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Very original." She muttered; then it hit her. "Wasn't she the one who verbally attacked me when I entered the office to see Jesse?" Liz asked and Max nodded.

"Why would he cheat on Isabel?" Tess demanded and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know, but we sure are going to find out the answer one way or another." Liz replied as she stood up.

Max phoned everyone and told him or her all to meet at their house, as it was an emergency while Liz picked up Zan and rocked him until he calmed down from all the tension. The gang showed up and settled themselves around the house.

"What's going on?" Michael demanded.

"Liz has found something out." Max explained and Jesse sighed.

"Can't we have one normal day where nothing goes wrong?" Jesse demanded.

"This has something to do with you." Max stated and Jesse scoffed.

"Like anything with you aliens have anything to do with me." Jesse stated and Max lost it.

"You are cheating on Isabel!" Max shouted at Jesse, stunning the gang.

"What?" Isabel demanded.

"I got a flash when Jesse handed me the dummy, he was in bed with another woman." Liz explained and Isabel turned to Jesse with heartbreak and disbelief shining in her eyes.

"You were cheating on me!" Isabel demanded.

"Isabel…" Jesse started as he took a step forward but she took a step back, shaking her head in denial. "It was a mistake."

"Can't have been unless you were faking about the Divorce." Liz shot at him with anger flaring in her dark eyes.

Everyone gasped and looked at Jesse, who was looking at Liz with rage in his eyes.

"You bitch!" He snarled as he stormed over to her only to be prevented by a turquoise shield. Everyone looked at Max, who was stunned. It hit them and they turned to Zan, who was sitting in his playpen with his hand out.

"Damn!" Kyle muttered in awe. "At this age?"

"Zan let the shield down." Liz stated, not once taking her eyes off Jesse. Zan shook his head. "Zan, now!" Liz stated more firmly.

Zan cried as he let the shield down and Jesse went flying backward into the wall, thank to Liz using her powers. She walked over to the playpen and picked Zan up, she rubbed his back to sooth him. Zan, instantly, calmed down and buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her while one hand played with her hair.

Jesse stood up and Liz turned to him with a warning glare in her eyes. "Don't even think about it." She warned as she walked over to the chair and sat down before regarding Jesse once more. "What do we do with him?" Liz asked.

"Kill him." Maria suggested with a shrugged, not caring.

"Castrate him." Michael jumped in.

"Gut him." Tess added in.

"Whoa!" Jesse jumped in, holding his hands up. "You can't go round killing people!"

Liz stood up; her eyes had turned pitch black.

"Do you have any idea what the penalty is for cheating on a princess?" she demanded.

"Liz?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Lilly has taken over Liz." Tess explained.

"She's more dangerous than Liz is though." Michael added in, helpfully, causing the rest to roll their eyes and Jesse to blanch.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jesse asked, fear making his voice wavers. Lilly looking at him before turning to Max and lifted one hand, palm up toward him.

"That's up to Zan, he is the king after all."

Everyone turned to Max, wondering what he was going to do.

"Lilly, I'm not Zan." Max stated and Lilly rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Max gasped as his eyes turned black and he stood up straighter.

"Now, that's Zan." Michael stated.

"What is going on?" Zan demanded and looked at Lilly. "Lilly?" he asked.

"Hi Zan." Lilly whispered; they both embraced.

"God, I can't believe I'm seeing you all over again." Zan whispered and Lilly tucked her head under his chin.

"I know, I missed you so much Zan." She whispered and Zan kissed her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention and they turned around to see Michael looking at them with a pointed glare.

"You know, it's great to see you getting all acquainted but could we please focus on the issue." Michael growled out, causing Maria to backhand him.

"Will you be quiet, the last time Zan saw Lilly was when she was dying for god sakes and you want them to figure out what to do with Jesse?" Maria hissed.

"It's okay, we promise to continue this later." Zan stated and Michael nodded. "Why am I here?" Zan asked.

"Jesse is married to Isabel, Vilandra's body and he cheated on her." Lilly stated causing Zan to look at Jesse with furious eyes.

"You dared to cheat on my sister." Zan grounded out and Jesse swallowed.

"I didn't mean to, I just fell in love with Sarah." Jesse meeped out.

"You're in love with Sarah." Isabel demanded, tears filming her eyes and Zan held up his hand.

"Relax Vilandra, it will not do you good to be stressed." Zan soothed her and Isabel nodded as she stepped back and walked into his arms.

Zan held Isabel close to his body, he had missed his sister so much after she died; he knew that she was trying to avenge Lilly's death and bring peace to the world but she ended up dying because of her good heart.

"It's great to see you again my sister, you are more beautiful in this life and you look so much like mother." Zan whispered; Isabel's eyes filled up with tears of happiness.

"Thank you, how is mother?" Isabel asked and Zan shook his head.

"Last time I saw her, she was crying at your death, I have no idea if she is still alive or not." Zan admitted and Isabel nodded.

"What do we do?" Michael asked Zan, Tess had taken baby Zan from Lilly so that Lilly's hands were free to protect her family if needed to.

"The punishment for cheating is death." Zan stated.

"Yet we can't kill him as he'll be favourable to us later in the future." Lilly stated and Zan looked at her.

"What do you see?" Zan asked.

"I see danger if he dies, if he lives then they have hope." Lilly explained and Zan nodded as he turned to the gang to give them his orders.

"He's not to be killed, you will need him then you will let him live his life, get Liz to erase his memory of what you are if you wish but my order are, you've not to kill him." Zan stated before becoming Max once more. "Whoa, was that a rush or what?" He gasped out. Max shook his head and looked around. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Zan took over, he told us that we weren't to kill Jesse." Michael explained and Max looked at him weirdly.

"Did he say why?" Liz asked as she walked over next to Max, holding Zan close to her.

"Something that we will need him then we have to let him live his life. We could get you to erase his memory of what we are if that would make us feel safer." Isabel informed and both of them nodded.

"Why did Zan put up the shield?" Michael asked.

"And how did he do it?" Kyle added.

"He put up the shield because he is protective of me, he was trying to protect me. He can do it because Max passed it on to him." Liz explained

"So what do we do with him?" Michael asked and Max shrugged.

"I don't know, Zan said he wasn't to be killed." Max muttered as he took Zan into his arms and rocked him slowly.

"So, we've not to kill Jesse?" Liz asked, making sure and everyone nodded.

"Zan order us to keep him alive, apparently Lilly saw something that would be better if he was alive." Michael explained and Liz nodded as she placed her hand on Isabel's shoulder in sympathy and comfort, only to gasp and closed her eyes.

Soon Liz broke away and opened her eyes, breathing heavily causing concerns from the gang.

"What's wrong?" Isabel demanded; Liz looked at her.

"Alex's alive!" Liz gasped out before fainting, leaving the gang stunned.

Now I told you back in season two that not everything was what it seemed. Now, is Alex alive or is it just wishful thinking?

Find out in the next chapter. Later.


	8. chapter 8

"Alex's alive!"

Chapter 8:

Liz found herself waking up, she was in her bedroom, lying on her bed and she looked into terrified amber eyes of Max.

"God Liz." Max breathed out. "Don't do that again! You scared the life out of me." Max hissed out, the image of her fainting was still fresh in his mind.

"Sorry." Liz whispered out hoarsely and she sent calming waves of reassurance to Zan, she could sense him fussing.

"You do realise that Maria isn't going to let you get off for fainting like that." Max stated and Liz groaned as she tried to sit up into a sitting position, the pain in her head made it impossible, she placed a hand on the back of her head only to find a lump. "Jim tried to catch you but he caught your back in time but was too late to get the head." Max explained as he healed the bump and the pain went with it.

"Thanks." She whispered out and Max nodded. "Alex is still alive." She breathed out, still stunned by the revelation.

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I don't know, I just got this image from Isabel. I saw her hugging Alex and you were holding Zan, shaking his hand." Liz explained.

"You think you saw the future." Max asked and Liz threw him a look saying the idea annoyed her.

"I don't know." Liz admitted and sighed. "Maybe it was wishful thinking from Isabel." Liz shrugged as Michael came in with a squirming Zan.

"He wants you two and he keeps kicking me!" He exclaimed as he handed Zan over to Max and turned to Liz. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, tell everyone we will be out soon." Liz stated and Michael nodded as he turned to leave the room.

"Another thing he inherited from his father." Michael muttered as he left the room.

Liz snickered as Max handed Zan over to her; she kissed his forehead while rubbing a hand over his back, comforting him. Zan calmed down in her arms, rested his head on her breast, over her heart while clutching the material of her top in his small hand, and watched his father.

"How is it he can look so serious?" Max asked and Liz smiled.

"Are you telling me that you weren't serious when you were a kid?" Liz teased and Max laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah I was, but that's because of our secret." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"He takes after you." Liz stated. "Beside, he can feel the tension in the air, he knows when it's a serious moment or not." Liz explained.

"You do know that we have to go out there and explain what we saw don't you?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"Yeah I know but I'm so drained." Liz whispered and Max nodded.

"I know, how about I call them in here and you can tell them from sitting here then you can go to sleep after they leave?" Max suggested and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, that'll make it easier for me." Liz agreed.

The gang came in and Liz told them everything that happened in the flash, leaving the gang to mull over what she saw.

"So you are saying that Alex is alive." Maria asked, hopeful and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know Maria, I have no idea about my powers since dad died before telling me so I don't know if I really saw anything." Liz explained, not wanting to get Maria's hope up just to have them dashed if it was just hopeful thinking. Everyone nodded, understanding what she was doing.

"Okay, I think you all need to go home and think this through, we've all been through a lot in last few hours and I have no doubt that our brain are problem on overload." Max stated and everyone nodded as they stood up, each person hugged Liz, making sure that she was okay before leaving. "And you, time for you to go to sleep." Max stated to Liz, he kissed her on the lips as he took Zan from her arms, letting herself get comfortable in her bed to go to sleep as he looked after Zan.

XXXX

Max, Michael and Tess walked into the Crashdown the next morning and saw Liz sitting there with a huge smile as she worked on her homework.

Tess slid in next to her while Max sat across from Liz and Michael slid in next to Max.

"What are you happy about?" Tess asked.

"Maria got her own back on Kyle." Liz stated.

"Curse you to hell!" Kyle snapped as he hit the milkshake machine with the metal spoon.

"Kyle, don't hit the…" Liz started but trailed off when the milkshake machine exploded, sending the green gloop over Kyle. "Machine." Liz finished off, dryly before rolling her eyes and turning back to her homework.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell you evil Machine!" Kyle growled, shaking his fist at the machine before stalking off into the toilet to get washed.

Max, Michael and Tess were laughing.

"Classic!" Michael gasped out.

"What the hell did Kyle do to Maria?" Tess asked once they all settled down.

"He called her somewhere along the line a fridged bitch who had a stick that needed pulling from her ass." Liz stated with a shrug. "You know what's she like when she babbles."

"What did Maria do?" Max asked, knowing that Maria wouldn't have left it there.

"She told him, the only time that she was going to pull the stick out was to whack him over his fat Buddha head if he didn't start praying to Buddha and start respecting girls." Liz finished of dryly, causing the three of them to snicker.

"And this?" Tess asked.

"After my fainting fit last night, Maria said that I needed the rest and god help anyone who got in the way of my resting so she pulled Kyle in at six o clock to open this morning, gave him his marching orders and left." Liz stated.

"Go Maria!" Tess cheered.

"And where's Zan?" Max asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"They took him with them, they basically kidnapped Zan from his bed this morning before leaving!" Liz exclaimed.

"They?" Max asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Your barmy sister and best friend, I never even got to see him when he woke up!" Liz exclaimed. "But, they'll be back in about five, four, three, two, one…" Liz stated, looking at her clock.

On the dot, Isabel and Maria came rushing in with a wailing Zan, they hurried over to Liz and handed him Zan.

Zan settled down in Liz's arm immediately and cuddled into his mother, playing with the hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"How do you do that?" Isabel demanded and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Zan doesn't like being away from Max and I, you took him away before he woke up." Liz explained, patiently as she kissed Zan's forehead. "He must have gotten a fright when he woke up and saw strange surroundings."

Liz watched, as Zan's eyelids got heavy and smiled gently as he yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep, causing soft squeals from the girls.

"He is just so adorable!" Tess whispered as she pushed Zan's hair from his forehead, only to fall back into place like Max.

"I know." Liz whispered back as she hugged Zan tighter to her body.

"Should he be going to sleep right now?" Isabel asked.

"It's his nap time, he only goes to sleep when one of us is holding him." Max explained.

Zan curled his hand into Liz's top and clutched the material in his small hand while Liz ran her hand up and down his back, comforting him.

"Sounds like someone is spoiled." Maria teased and Max and Liz laughed gently as they looked at each other before looking down at Zan.

"Yeah, he is." Max whispered affectionately as he let a finger trail down Zan's cheek.

XXXXX

Max and Liz were sitting in a small café downtown, they had went shopping to get some baby clothes for Zan as he was growing out of them really fast. Zan was sitting on Max's lap, looking around the building as Max and Liz laughed over a memory they had remembered the year before.

Max ran a hand over Zan's hair and watched as Zan turned to look at his chest before tears filled up his eyes.

"Liz, he's hungry again." Max stated to Liz. Liz took Zan into his arms and pulled down her strapped top slightly while Max removed the dummy from Zan's mouth.

Liz breast-fed him while stroking his back.

"He's always hungry." Liz stated thoughtfully and Max shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with our background." Max stated, being careful with their surrounding and Liz nodded.

"Maybe." Liz stated before looking down and locking eyes with Zan.

A bit of Liz's hair had fallen over her shoulder, causing Zan to, gently, grab it and start playing with it while Max grinned at the sight.

'Like father, like son' Max thought to himself as Zan let go of Liz's nipple, Liz covered herself up before handing Zan over to Max so he could burp Zan.

"He's adorable." An old lady stated to her friend who was sitting next to her, her friend nodded in agreement as they watched the young man rub his hand up and down the adorable boy's back. "Your brother is really sweet." The lady stated to Liz.

Liz turned around and smiled.

"He's our son actually and thank you." Liz informed with a warm smile, the two ladies were startled.

"Oh, we're sorry, we just assumed." The second lady stammered and Liz nodded.

"It's okay, we get it all the time." Liz assured.

"What's his name?" the first lady asked.

"Zan, his name is Zan, short for Alexander." Max informed as he turned around to face the two ladies, Zan had settled himself down on Max's lap and playing with Max's necklace.

"You're Max Evans, aren't you?" The first lady asked and Max nodded. "I knew your parents, your father was my lawyer when my husband died." She told him. "And I was really good friends with your Grandparents."

"Sorry, I don't really remember you." Max apologised and the lady shook her head.

"It's okay, you were about six or seven when I met you." She stated. "I'm Sarah Andrews and this is my friend Emily Warthon." Sarah stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Liz stated as she turned more fully in her seat.

"He looks so much like Max." Emily observed and Max whined slightly and Liz giggled.

"Max has been hearing that since the day Zan was born, he fearing that Zan's going to have a complex when he's older." Liz explained, causing the two ladies to chuckle.

"Your parents must be proud of Zan." Sarah stated to Max and noticed that his smile seemed to have dimmed.

"Actually my parents have basically disowned me for keeping Zan." Max explained and Sarah nodded, not asking anymore questions, she felt that it was a sensitive subject for him to talk about.

"I'm sure they'll come round soon." Sarah stated before looking at her watch and groaning. "We have to go, we have a book club to get to." Sarah explained and smiled warmly at them once more. "It was really nice to see you again Max and it was a delight to meet you Liz." She stated and they both smiled.

"It's was great to meet you, come by the Crashdown any time you want and you can see Zan." Liz stated and both women nodded.

"We sure will, you can count on it." Emily stated as they both left.

"They seemed nice." Liz observed to Max and he smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his body, kissing the top of her head.

XXXXX

They found themselves back in the Crashdown, surrounded by their friends.

"What are we going to do today?" Maria asked the rest as Tommy looked toward Zan with a smile, holding out a teddy bear only for his smile to drop in a stunned shock when he saw what Zan was doing, he gulped as he turned to Max and Liz, who were laughing and completely oblivious to what Zan was doing.

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" Tommy asked as he pointed to Zan, who was currently cuddling into his mother. Everyone turned to face Zan and saw that his eyes were glowing a red colour, which shocked Max and Liz.

"Alexander Maxwell Evans!" Liz scolded, Zan looked up at his mother, his eyes back to his normal amber colour and his face was a picture of innocence. "Oh no, don't you give me that look. Who taught you how to make your eyes glow like that?" Liz demanded.

"Was it uncle Michael?" Maria asked and Liz looked at Maria.

"Why would it be Michael?" Liz asked.

"He's still sore about us breaking up and me going out with other guys." Maria explained.

"But that doesn't make sense why Zan would be giving them the red eyes." Liz protested.

"To scare them off?" Maria asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"And why would Zan be concerned about the guys you are going out with and why would Michael use Zan to make them run off?" Liz asked, waiting for an answer.

For the first time, Maria was dumbstruck and Liz nodded. "See, think before you act." Liz stated before turning to Zan. "You know, I am gonna find out how you did that." Liz warned, Zan turned puppy dogs' eyes to her and she shook her head. "And don't even try the puppy dog, it ain't gonna work on me." Liz warned her son.

"Why do you think he was doing that?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"I have no idea." Liz exclaimed, feeling befuddled along with everyone else as she stood up from her stool and walked over to the backroom when a flash of lightening snapped in the main part of the Crashdown, causing everyone spun around to face the intruder, he or she all gasped when the figure stood up and straightened them self.

"Alex?" Liz asked, holding Zan close to her body.

TBC…

Da dum. Now there's a cliffhanger, don't worry the next part will be up really soon.

Now, for the 1 million pound question, is it really Alex or an impostor? Cast your votes people.


	9. chapter 9

Okay, this chapter is short, as I don't want to over do it; this is focusing on Alex the most and what he had missed since his 'death'.

Chapter 10

"Alex?" Liz asked, holding Zan close to her body. Everyone just stared at the young man in a stunned shock.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" Alex teased with a wave and a familiarity tinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh my god!" Isabel squealed as she hurried over and pulled Alex into a hard hug. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed again.

"Tell me about it!" Alex exclaimed, he was still stunned that he was back in Roswell, right in the Crashdown with his friends while they were stunned that he was still alive and that Liz's vision had came true.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael demanded and Alex shrugged.

"I have no idea, all I know is that was I was in dark room then all of a sudden, I'm here!" Alex exclaimed and Tommy turned to Max and Liz.

"Zan's eyes were glowing, maybe he transported Alex here!" Tommy suggested, Max and Liz looked at each other then looked at Zan who was smiling up at his parents without a care in the world.

"I think we all need sit down and sort out our heads." Liz muttered as she sat down at one of the booth, everyone else joined her, feeling elated yet confused.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"I didn't go to Sweden!" Alex exclaimed and everyone looked at him in confusion. "You see, Nicholas mind warped me into thinking that I was a Sweden yet I was decoding the destiny book for him and Khivar. I managed to hide the decoding out in the middle of nowhere and Khivar was happy that I finished the decoding and killed me; I don't know what happened after that, all I knew that I woke up and I was in this dark room. A male voice kept demanding for the decoding but I kept my mouth shut no matter what they put me through." Alex explained.

"What did they do?" Michael asked.

"They tortured me, they beated me up, told me what would happen to you guys if I didn't tell the truth but I knew that they were bluffing that you guys could take care of yourself." Alex stated.

"But you…" Liz pointed out.

"They pushed me toward the brink of death only to heal me and bring back to the living just to do it all over again, I was wishing that I was dead." Alex explained and Liz felt tears fill up her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and Alex shook his head.

"I'm telling you, I would go through it all over again if it meant to keep you safe." Alex promised and they nodded.

Alex looked at Zan, who was cuddled up in Max and Liz's arms and smiled. "So what happened here?" Alex asked, gesturing to Zan. Max and Liz smiled at each other before turning back to Alex.

"Alex, we would like to introduce you to our son, Alexander Maxwell Evans." Liz stated and Alex was gob smacked.

"You two have a child?" he asked, Max and Liz nodded while the other giggled. "And you named him after me?" Alex asked. Liz nodded. "When did the hell did you get pregnant?" he demanded.

"After you died, turns out that our kind of baby takes a month to be born." Max smirked.

"Bloody Hell!" Alex exclaimed, sitting back in his chair, stunned at what had happened since his 'death'.

"Tell us about it, the little guy had kept us on our toes before he was even born!" Michael stated and Alex turned to face him with a curious look on his face.

"Liz came into contact with another Gandarium, this time it was purple and tried to kill Zan because they thought he was a threat to Liz since he was inside of her." Maria stated.

"We managed to save them in time only for Zan decided that he wanted to come out into the real world." Kyle stated and Alex laughed.

"Man, you lot really have been through a lot since I left." Alex teased and Max rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have believed the heat wave we had this year." Max pointed out and Alex rolled his eyes.

"We had another heat wave." Alex demanded and everyone nodded. "Damn, am I glad that I missed that!" Causing giggled from the girls and chuckles from the guys.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Michael stated as he clapped Alex on the back, Alex smiled.

"Glad to be back buddy." Alex replied.

The Crashdown door swung opened, revealing Diane, Phillip, Martin, Ed, Carlene Harding, Amy and Jim.

"Alex?" Diane asked, stunned.

"Hey Mrs. Evans." Alex greeted.

"But I thought you…" Phillip stuttered and Alex nodded.

"I was kidnapped, the kidnapper didn't want a ransom. I managed to get away though." Alex explained.

"Have you told the police?" Phillip asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah but I couldn't see the kidnapper, they always switched the light off before coming in the room and I had a feeling that they disguised their voices." Alex explained.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Martin exclaimed as he pulled his son into a hard hug.

"I know dad, I can't believe that someone impersonated me into believing that I was dead." Alex stated as he hugged his dad harder.

Max and Liz stood up, holding Zan close to their body as Phillip turned to them.

"Max, I have to apologise." Phillip stated, Max regarded his father seriously before looking down at Liz; she smiled as she nodded slightly.

Max walked over and they both embraced, finally, the bridge was finally being to mend itself, though they still had a long way to go.

Okay, I think that is a good place to leave. Now we see that Max and Phillip are finally getting somewhere, sorry, Diane will still have a harder time accepting that Max and Liz are parents but don't worry, she was finally accept them, just not till its almost too late.

Next chapter: Diane finds out the truth about Max and Isabel and the F.B.I are after them once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mom, I don't want to argue with you about it, alright? Is it really that big of a deal? Can't we just come -? Fine. Fine. I'll come over. FiYes! We'll come over. Okay. 'Bye." Isabel exclaimed as she hung up the phone and looked at Alex. "My mother wants us to go over there for dinner."

"Tonight?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Right now." Isabel stated and Alex sighed.

"Better go before she loses her temper with us and starts comparing us to Max and Liz." Alex stated, he had gotten the full story of what happened after Max and Liz had told them about the pregnancy and they weren't very high on his likeable list.

XXXX

Phillip Evans looks out his window at helicopters searching the area with spotlights.

"Whoa. What's going on out there?" Phillip asked; Liz gently rocked Zan. Max, Liz, Isabel and Alex were all sitting in the Evan's living room with the adults,

"So... Mom. What's for dinner?" Max asked.

"Ah... actually, I'm... not cooking tonight." Diane explained and they all looked at her, puzzled and confused.

"Uhm...Are we... ordering in?" Isabel asked.

"We're not actually having dinner. Uhm... Your mother and I have something that we want to share with you all." Phillip stated as he sat next to Diane on the couch, he picked up the remote control and started the video, they all looked toward it and saw Isabel sitting on her bed, the objects whirling around her. They all looked each other in a stunned shock, they have been found out.

"I... oh, God, I can't believe that you spied on me." Isabel snapped as she stood up and moved away from her parents, standing behind Max and Liz. Alex stood next to her, holding her close next to his body.

"I'm sorry, honey, but we didn't know what else to do!" Diane exclaimed.

"Can you please just tell us... what this means? Who are you?" Phillip demanded and Max stood up, anger evident in his face as Isabel turned away from her parents, unable to look at them for invading her privacy like that.

"We're your kids." Max stated.

"Are you?" Phillip demanded and Isabel turned around, disbelief showing all over her face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Soon there was knocking sound at the door and Liz stood up, clutching Zan close to her chest as fear shone in her eyes. Max looked at her.

"Liz?" Max asked.

"It's the F.B.I.," she whispered out and they all looked at each other with fear showing in their eyes as the adults looked confused.

"Open the door. United States Air Force." The Major shouted through the door as he knocked, Phillip headed over to the door and opened it as Liz ran into Max's old bedroom in order to keep Zan away from the force, not wanting him to be taken from her.

"This doesn't make any sense, Isabel. You don't look any different." Diane whispered. Max had went into his bedroom to reassure Liz that everything was going to be okay as the military searched the house.

"I'm half human." Isabel whispered to her parents.

"And the other half?" Diane demanded and Isabel sighed.

"Mom, please! Not now..." Isabel hissed as Phillip turned to Alex.

"How long have you known?"

"About two years now." Alex stated.

"And you're okay with it?" Phillip asked and Alex nodded.

"She's still the woman I fell in love with. She's still Isabel." Alex explained and they both smiled as Phillip felt pride swell up in his chest at Isabel's obvious happiness while Diane shook her head, still in disbelief, meanwhile the force had found the tape of Isabel using her powers and confiscated it, taking it with them.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll let ourselves out." The Major stated and they all left the house, leaving Isabel sighing in relief as Max and Liz came out of the bedroom.

"Are they gone?" Max asked, Isabel nodded and Liz sighed as she kissed Zan's forehead, holding him close to her body as fear still ran though her veins. Max kissed Liz on the forehead as he pulled her into a hug, holding her close. They had a narrow escape but they knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

XXXX

Max was standing in the Evan's kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand; Zan was lying on the small bassinet on the table, playing with his feet as he smiled up at his father.

Phillip stepped through and smiled at Max.

"How are you doing?" Phillip asked and Max shrugged.

"They're out there, Dad. I know it. I can feel it. They're coming for him." Max stated; fear creeping into his voice and Phillip looked at Max.

"No one's coming for him, Max. Your son is safe, here. It's been over for days." Phillip soothed and Max shook his head.

"It'll never be over." Max whispered and Phillip felt a pang of sympathy for his son.

"Max..." Phillip started, trying to find the right words but it never came.

"I've been dealing with this a lot longer than you have. It's a constant battle." Max explained, strain showing in his face and voice. Phillip sighed deeply as he looked at his son.

"And your mother and I have been a part of that battle, haven't we? ...Well... I'm sorry. But we can help you fight them, now." Phillip soothed and Max shook his head as he walked over to the small bassinet and let Zan play with his finger.

"We have been fighting them. And if not these guys, it'll be someone else." Max explained and shook his head, feeling shattered from the sleepless nights, Liz had been up most of the night checking on Zan to make sure that he was okay and safe. The fear of losing someone else in front of her like she lost her mother had flared up once more when the air force had forced his or her way through everyone's houses.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Phillip asked and Max snorted slightly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Max asked as he lifted the cup of coffee to his lips and Phillip looked at him, curiously. "Aliens don't need sleep." Phillip laughed.

"Maxwell Evans, you wish!" Liz muttered as she came stumbling down the hallway, wearing one of his shirt, yawning.

"Have a good night sleep?" Phillip asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Don't I wish; somebody was up all night due to the excitement." Liz stated as she leaned into the casket and kissed Zan good morning.

"No he wasn't." Max stated and Liz threw him a glare.

"Maxwell Alexander Evans, you can sleep through a war so don't you start telling me that your son didn't keep me up all night, I even kicked you a couple time and did you wake? No, you are totally the same as you were in your past life!" Liz explained and Isabel came out, smiling.

"Isn't a great morning?" she asked, cheerfully and Liz rolled her eyes as she picked up her son, she sat on the seat and placed her feet on the other stool and let Zan lie on her legs.

"Runs in the family so it does." Liz told Zan, who gurgled at his mother happily, enjoying himself on his mother's lap.

"How do you deal with it?" Phillip asked and Liz looked up at him.

"Well, dad had always given me a normal life, by making me suppress my powers and involving myself in activities, I guess you just deal with it. This is the way our life is." Liz explained as she lifted Zan up so she could hold him against her chest, Zan looked over Liz's shoulder at Diane, who had just walked into the kitchen, he held her eyes while playing with Liz's hair.

"Must have been hard for you." Phillip stated to them, Isabel and Max nodded.

"We wanted to tell you so much but we were scared of the danger that you would be in." Max explained.

"Danger?" Phillip asked.

"F.B.I." Liz whispered as she kissed the side of Zan's head. "My mother was never killed in a car crash, she and I were captured by the F.B.I when I was eight years old."

"What happened?" Phillip asked as he sat down, Diane just leaned against the door and listened, she was amazed at how much Zan was so much like Max.

"There was an Agent called Pierce, he was the one who captured us, he raped my mom in front of me before killing her. She was pregnant when she died. Dad came in time to rescues me but was too late for mom, he was furious and killed every agent in the building before blowing it up. Pierce had escaped at the time and he captured Max and I two years ago." Liz explained. "He never did anything major to us, he wanted me to get pregnant with his child but I mind warped him."

"Mind warp?" Diane asked, startling everyone in the room, they all turned to face her.

"I made him think that he was having sex with me while I freed Max. Mind warp is all about making someone see something that isn't there. It's like an illusion." Liz explained.

"Have you ever done that to Max?" Diane asked suddenly and Max lost it.

"No mom, she hasn't!" Max snapped.

"How do you know?" Diane asked.

"Whenever Liz uses her mind warp, she passes out from the amount of energy that it takes, she rarely uses it unless in extreme situations." Isabel stated, aghast with her mother accusations.

"What are you going to do?" Phillip asked.

"Liz and I are going back home with Zan, we need to fix the mess that the soldiers have made." Max explained.

"Why don't you leave Zan here with us?" Diane asked and Max shook his head.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Max…" Isabel started and Liz jumped in.

"I don't want to be too far from Zan, I almost lost him because of the F.B.I, I can't bare to be away from him at the moment." Liz jumped in, backing Max up.

"But, he'll be safer here." Diane protested and Max snorted.

"How can you protect him when you have no powers?" Max asked angrily and Liz looked at him.

'Max.' she thought to him.

'No Liz, she has hurt you too much, I can't just forget it.' Max thought back and Liz sighed. Zan gurgled as he pulled away and started tugging at the top of Liz's shirt.

"I gotta go and feed Zan, I'll be back soon." Liz stated as she stood up and walked into Max's old room.

"Why won't you trust me?" Diane asked and Max looked at her.

"You told Liz and I to give up Zan the minute he was born!" Max stated. "Isabel and I were abandon and you wanted us to abandoned our son and you slapped Liz. I'm sorry mom, I may love you but I can't trust you not to hurt Liz again." Max stated.

"Max, I said I was sorry!" Diane shot back and Max shook his head.

"Sometime sorry isn't enough. You were furious because I didn't do what you wanted, I wasn't the perfect son, for once I did what I was taught to do and that was to stand by the woman I love, Liz and you hated her for that!" Max exclaimed.

"Max!" Isabel exclaimed as she got in between Max and Diane, stopping them from exchanging any more harsh words.

XXXXX

"Sh baby, everything's okay." Liz whispered to Zan as she rocked him slightly, holding him to her chest as Zan fussed, she was breastfeeding him and could feel his distress as the shouting got louder outside the room. "Daddy will calm down soon."

Max came storming in the bedroom, saw Liz sitting on his bed, soothing Zan, Liz looked up, and glared at him. "You got him all worked up, just after I managed to get him settled!" she hissed at him. Max's face softened and he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Liz sighed as she stood up.

"Max, you and your mum need to sit down and talk this out, I hate this Max; I hate that you and your mum are arguing every time you see each other. I hate the fact that Zan barely knows his grandparents because of this stupid feud!" she exclaimed.

"Liz, I'm trying very hard but when she starts up these stupid accusations, I just lose it. I can't see why she thinks you have to mind warp me into loving you and you tricking me into being with you by getting pregnant. I just wish she would open her eyes and see that I'm with you because I love you and we kept Zan because it was our choice and we wanted him!" Max exclaimed.

"She is scared that she's losing you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Well, she's gonna if she keeps this up." Max bit out bitterly as he yanked on his jeans and pulled on his top. "We have to go over to the U.F.O Centre, the whole gang wants to meet up and talk about what we are going to do." Max explained. Liz nodded as she handed Zan over to Max, as she got dressed.

XXXXX

They arrived at the U.F.O Centre and started up the meeting, Liz had went into the back room with Zan so she could look up on the computer for any leads that the F.B.I had, she sat Zan on the ground, letting him play with his toy as she switched on the computer.

Soon she realised that Zan was being unusually quiet and looked toward him, she saw him playing with a small black hexagon shape of rock and was puzzled.

"Zan, what are you doing?" Liz asked as she watched her son's face turn serious before a bright light emitted from him and a huge portal opened up.

Liz watched with disbelief on her face as people stepped through the portal and looked at her before looking at their surrounding, completely confused. "Oh my…" Liz whispered.

TBC

Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter you will find out who these people are and what they are doing in Roswell.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I hope you leave some for this chapter, later people!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay to avoid confusion in this, P Parallel, this will help to clear the line between the groups. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

Chapter 11:

"Okay, we officially have a problem." Liz stated as she walked into the U.F.O Centre holding Zan to her hip, she shifted him so he went up higher.

"What?" Max asked.

"Mister here, decided to play with something from Milton's office which sent out a blast, and they came through this portal." Liz stated as she turned around and lifted a hand, palm up toward the group that was heading toward them.

"Holy shit!" Michael exclaimed as he bolted up from his seat while everyone just stared at the group in a stunned shock.

It was them, only different!

XXXXX

"What the hell is going on Liz?" Max demanded, his eyes swinging back and forth from the group in front of him and to his fiancée standing next to him.

"Somehow, when Zan was playing with the thing, a portal opened up and revealed them." Liz explained.

"Why aren't we going away? I mean, isn't it dangerous to come into contact with your future self?" Tess asked and Liz shook her head.

"These aren't our future, they are from another world, a parallel world to be exact." Liz explained. Everyone just looked at her, confused and befuddled, Liz sighed. "To keep the world in balance, there must a be a good side and a bad side, there is what you call a mirror way version, it means, to this world, there is a mirror version of it, reversing everything you know. You know how we are good." Liz asked and Tess nodded. "Well, they aren't, they are the evil version of us."

"Wow, but what's the problem?" Maria asked.

"Because they are here, there is a shift in the balance, if we do not restore the balance, then things are really going to change." Liz warned as she turned to face the other gang. "Can you please find somewhere to sit and be patient?" Liz asked.

P Max scoffed.

"We don't take orders." He stated, he was wearing black jeans and a tight white t-shirt and combat boots, his dark hair was spiked and he had a gold stud in his right ear lobe and he had a goatee.

P Liz was wearing black leather trousers and black high heel boots with a black shirt with three buttons buttoned, showing a lot of skin and a tattoo of the V constellation on her hip, she had her tongue pierced with a sliver stud. Her dark hair was below her shoulders and had red and blue streaks running through them.

P Zan was wearing small black khaki, black combats and a small black t-shirt, his dark hair was spike up as well.

P Michael was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves ripped off, showing the four square tattoo on his right arm, his hair was spiked and he had his bottom lip pierced.

P Maria had short blonde hair with purple and pink streaks running through it, she wore a short red skirt and a tight white halter top that show off her top cleavage and her mid-drift, they could see that she had her nipples pierced and she wore knee high red boots.

P Isabel was wearing mid thigh black leather skirt and thigh high, high heels boots and a black bikini top, she hadn't changed her blonde hair and it had black streaks running through them.

P Alex was wearing black khaki and combats boots, his dark hair spiked up and he had his right eyebrow pierced.

P Tess wore a blue halter-top and short black mini skirt; she wore mid-thigh high heel black boots, her blonde hair reached mid back and had blue and pink streaks running through them, she had a blue stud pierced in her nose.

While P Kyle wore black leather trousers and a white shirt and black boots, his brown hair was shaved close to his head.

"You will have to do while you are staying here so SIT DOWN!" Liz snapped, the P gang moved over to the other side and settled down.

"So what are we going to do?" Maria asked.

"Anything to get them back to their world and away from here, we don't know what they could do while they are here and the longer they are here, questions could be aroused." Liz explained as she shifted Zan to her other hip and rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"What did Zan do to get them to come here?" Max asked as he walked over to the two of them.

"He was playing with it then he concentrated and all of a sudden a portal showed up and they stepped through, looking confused." Liz explained.

"Damn, he's only a couple of months old, how can he generate that kind of power?" Kyle demanded.

"He is the generation of Max and I, Lilly and Zan were extremely powerful as Lilly was the youngest child in the family and Zan was the eldest." Liz explained.

"You need to explain it a bit more." Isabel stated, confused.

"Okay, it was prophesied that the first born son of Zan house and the youngest daughter of Ilstria house would be extremely powerful, they never really knew how powerful and still don't as Zan and Lilly never reached the age prophesied." Liz explained with a shrug.

"Okay, so we'll figure that out later. What do we do with them?" Isabel asked.

"We have to send them back but ever since it was Zan who brought them here, I have no idea what to do." Liz explained as she looked down at her son, who was smiling up at his mother. "You just love to cause trouble don't you?" she teased.

"Wait, if Zan brought them here, can't he just send them back?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"You'll be lucky if he does what he's told." Liz warned and Max sighed.

"I thought that." Max admitted, wryly.

"Out of all the times to do something major, he does it smack bang in the middle when the F.B.I is practically watching us!" Kyle muttered, annoyed and Liz nodded.

"I know, that is why we need to get rid of the others soon before the F.B.I can get a solid reason for taking us in custody again." Liz explained.

"Are you finished with your little meeting yet?" P. Max asked, Liz turned to face him with a glare that got him shifting in his seat before scowling and turning to face his Liz, who was watching him with amusement.

"Man, this is too weird." Maria stated and Tess scoffed.

"That's the revelation of the year." Tess agreed and Alex looked at them.

"If we are going to use this as weird, don't you think it just going to get even more weirder?" Alex asked and they giggled, agreeing with him.

"Okay, we've finished." Liz called out to the gang and they stood up.

"Finally! So, what are you going to do?" P. Max asked.

"We need to send you back but ever since it was Zan who brought you here, I have no idea what he did." Liz explained.

"So, what are you going to do?" P. Liz asked.

"I'll have a look at the object that Zan was playing and see if there's anything in the book explaining it." Liz stated.

"So, what the problem?" P. Michael asked.

"You guys can't stay here, Milton will be here soon and would get curious but we can't venture out into public with doubles." Liz explained.

"Can you just mind warp everyone into thinking they are not there?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"That would take a lot of amount of energy and I have don't have that kind." Liz explained.

"I can." P. Liz stated and everyone looked at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Hello, alternative reality? I use my powers all the time."

"Okay, so P. Liz will mind warp everyone and you all can run across to the Crashdown, I'll stay here and collect the stuff that I need and meet you over there." Liz stated and everyone nodded as they walked over to the door to do their bidding meanwhile Liz carried Zan into the backroom and picked up the object and her bag. "What did you do?" she asked her son, wondering how Zan was able to open up a portal. Zan just smiled up at his mother while sucking on his thumb.

XXXXXX

Liz made her way over to the Crashdown; she nodded at the patrons that were all sitting in the Crashdown, enjoying their lunch before going up the stairs to meet the rest of the gang. "I got the stuff, I just need the book and I'll see what Zan did." Liz stated as she kissed Zan on the forehead and handed him to Max before grabbing her father's notebook and the decoded destiny book before heading into her bedroom to concentrate.

"So, what's your world like?" Max asked as they all sat down.

"Totally different from this one I can tell you." P. Michael stated and Maria looked at them curiously.

"When Liz said you come from a parallel version world of us, does that mean Khivar and the skins are, like, good in your world?" Maria asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, why?" P. Max asked.

"Because they hate us in this world and even tried to kill humans to get to us." Isabel stated and looked at P. Isabel. "So, I'm guess Khivar hates you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, why?" P. Isabel asked.

"He thought he was in love with Isabel and tried to get her to go back to our home planet, she and Liz or shall we say Vilandra and Lilly killed him." Max explained.

"Cool, we still have him unfortunately, doesn't seem to die very will." P. Alex stated and everyone nodded.

XXXXX

Liz sighed as she looked through the book, she had found reference to the object she had in her hand but none of them refers to portal opening, she wondered because Zan was the offspring of her and Max, it means he had powers that none of them had and could do things that none of them could do right now or even know about. She knew that Zan was powerful and this could well be the reason but something inside of her was telling her that it wasn't just Zan's doing, that this thing is connected to something.

She hit on an idea and looked through the book once more so she could read up on the Granolith, she read it thoroughly before her eyes widening in shock.

XXXXX

"So, is your Maria like our Maria?" P. Tess asked and they looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Does she babble?" P. Tess asked and the gang laughed with the exception to Maria, who went into a mock huff.

"I do not babble!" both Maria stated, causing the gang to crack up with laugher once more as Liz came out the room, Maria turned to her. "Tell them I do not babble!" Maria exclaimed and Liz raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Erm, yes you do, you even babbled when I fainted." Liz pointed out and Maria rolled her eyes.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Maria asked Liz and Liz nodded.

"It seems like that this object is connect to the Granolith and can be used for many things, it can block us from using our powers, it can be used as a protective shield and it will only response to humans and The king. The reason it's connected to the Granolith because both of them have the power to open up portal to different places." Liz explained.

"So you are saying that if you use that, you can open up a portal and it's the granolith doing?" Tess asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes, the Granolith main power is to get us home and opening a portal so we can easily go different places." Liz explained.

"Like we can go into the past or even the future as well as alternative realities?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Yes, this is the main piece of the Granolith, you need this in order to open the portal and it will only work for the heir of the Granolith." She stated and everyone looked at her, confused.

"Max has a signature, if you wish, inside his head, proving that he is the king and the heir to look after the Granolith. Because Zan is Max's son, Max has passed on the link to Zan, allowing Zan to access the granolith and open the portal. It wasn't Zan's doing, he just let his energy pass into the object and the granolith was forced to obey. " Liz explained.

"Cool, who else can do it?" Isabel asked.

"Only Max, Zan and I. Max and Zan because they have the symbol inside them, which proves they are the heirs, me because Max choose me as his queen and he passed it on to me so that if something was to happen to him, I would still be able to carrying children and pass the link on to them." Liz explained.

"What about us?" Michael asked.

"You two don't have the link, if Max was to die then there is a kind of switch that the people put in us as a backup, someone else will take over the role of being the King and step up for the King who can no longer do the work and stand by the queen that the King had chosen." Liz explained.

"Wait a minute!" P. Michael stated as he stood up. "Are you saying that if Max dies, then I have to marry Liz as I would be the king and she is the queen?" he demanded and Liz nodded.

"Yep, I know, it horrible but on Antar there is no choice because of the wars and the limited of the royal blood." Liz explained.

"Don't you dare go dying on us!" Both Michael stated to their Maxes.

"Not even planning on it." Both Maxes stated, equally freaked out by the idea of their fiancée being with their own brother or someone else other than them.

"Any way, moving on." Liz stated. "I know how to get the gang back to their home land but it is going to take me a while to gather my energy together in order to open the portal." Liz explained.

"How long do you think it will take?" P. Kyle asked.

"About half an hour tops. It shouldn't take that long." Liz stated and they nodded. "Okay, I better go and sleep so this way I can get my energy then send you off home where you belong." Liz stated as she picked up Zan and headed into the bedroom to take a small nap.

"And we can get to know each other better." Maria stated, causing everyone to groan at the thought.

XXXXXX

Forty minutes later, they were all in the U.F.O Centre, Milton had taken the day off because he wanted to make sure that the F.B.I wasn't going to ransack his house again, much to the relief of the gang. They all stood in the main part of the centre, worried and nervous about what laid a head.

"I can't believe you are going home now." Maria stated to them and they smiled.

"We know; it's so weird. We just got used to being here now we are leaving." P. Liz stated.

"And it looks like Zan is going to miss having his best friend." Liz stated; everyone turned to look at the playpen where the two Zans were playing with each other, having fun.

"Yeah, but like you said, the balance will tip if we don't go back." P. Max stated and everyone nodded.

P. Liz and Liz picked up their sons and moved toward the group. Max took Zan from Liz as Liz pulled out the black hexagon from her back pocket, she sighed before closing her eyes and concentrated.

Soon a bright light appeared and the portal opened.

"That's our cue." P. Michael stated and looked at the gang. "It was nice meeting you." He stated and they smiled at him, nodding.

"You too." Michael replied and the P. Gang stepped into the portal, the portal closed behind them as Liz opened her eyes to the smiling gang before her. She has done it!

"I can't believe how weird this week has been." Liz exclaimed to Max. Zan was settled in his cot, sleeping.

"Tell me about it, I just hope we are going to have a normal graduation." Max muttered and Liz smiled.

"I can't believe we are going to be graduating." Liz told him and he chuckled as they settled on their bed, Max laid on his back while Liz rested her head on his chest.

"There were times where I thought I wasn't going to see graduation." Max admitted and Liz laughed.

"Yeah, the last couple of years were stressful." Liz agreed then smiled up at him. "But I have a feeling that our future is going to be bright."

Max smiled down at her before leaning down and taking her lips into his. Liz opened her mouth to Max's silent request and gasped as the flashes came to her.

"What?" Max asked as he pulled away; Liz looked at him, horrified.

"We're all going to be killed." Liz gasped out as she pulled away from Max; both of them stared at each other in a stunned shock.

TBC

Sorry once more for the cliffhanger!

Okay, are the gang going to die? Go on the Run or what? Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for the last reviews and I'll see you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The war!

Liz was bouncing Zan on her knees while Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder, playing with a rock that he had picked up.

"So we are going to die." Michael asked.

"In eleven days." Liz replied.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"You, Isabel, Max, I and Zan." Liz whispered; everyone looked at her stunned at this revelation. They could understand the four of them but not Zan.

"How the hell do they know about Zan?" Max demanded and Liz shook her head.

"I don't know, but the point is that they know about Zan and they killed him." Liz explained.

"Why now? Why after all this time?" Isabel asked.

"They must have found your mother's tape." Michael stated and Isabel looked at him.

"And what, now it's my fault?" Isabel asked.

"I'm just saying they put it together pretty quick." Michael explained and Alex sighed.

"Look, it's not going to help to point fingers, okay." Alex stated, defending Isabel.

"He's right. We need to come up with a plan as a team." Jim stated, Diane and Phillip just stayed quiet, stunned at how they all seemed to be used to this,

"A team? Look at us. It's ridiculous." Michael snapped.

"Michael, you're not helping..." Maria exclaimed.

"She's right." Max agreed, looking up at Michael and he sighed.

"Okay, fine, then, help. What's the plan?" Michael demanded and everyone looked at Max.

"I won't make this decision for everyone. I'm giving up the throne." Max stated as he rose up and addressed the group. "I'm not a king. Liz isn't my queen and Zan isn't our heir, he's our son. And you're not my second in command. And you're not a princess. We're just fighting for our lives." Max explained.

"Maybe its time we start fighting back?" Isabel asked, Michael opened his mouth to object and Liz stood up while sighing.

"We can't leave Roswell." Liz stated; looking at Michael, knowing what he was about to say and Michael looked at her stunned. "Max and I have son, we can't bring him up while we are on the run from the F.B.I. I have lost too much of my life for them to take anymore and I'll be damned if I let them take Zan's life away from him." Liz explained and turned to Max. "We need to fight back Max, Zan needs a stable place and I'm not leaving Roswell just because they are convinced we are dangerous." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"If you want to leave Roswell, then you can but I'm with Liz, we have Zan and we'll fight them if that what it takes to protect our son." Max stated.

"I'm staying, there's no way I'm letting the force drive me out of my home town." Maria spoke up as she stood up; Alex nodded in agreement, as Tess stood next to Liz, showing her approval while Tommy wrapped an arm around Tess's waist.

"There's no way I'm leaving my family behind." Isabel stated and Kyle and Jim nodded.

"We're behind you guys all the way." Jim stated; they all turned to Michael, Diane and Phillip.

"Hey, I'm not leaving if you are not leaving." Michael stated.

"I told you that I'm going to help you, it still stands." Phillip stated and Diane sighed.

"Fine, I'll help too." Diane agreed and everyone nodded.

"From now on, we are going to be fighting back, they push us, we push them harder and we'll show just how dangerous we can be when threatened." Liz stated with a hard glare.

"Okay, what do we do about Zan?" Max asked.

"I'll take him to River Dog, he will be able to look after Zan for us till we find a way to solve the F.B.I." Liz stated and everyone nodded, Max handed her the keys to the car so she could get a head start on it while everyone went back to the Crashdown.

The gang stepped into the Crashdown only to be knocked out when they felt something prick their necks; they all fell to the ground before they even knew what happened.

Liz was driving along the road when all of a sudden a black car pulled out in front of her, causing her to gasp in surprise and jerk the car around, she ran off the road only to crash into the tree, she hit her forehead off the steering wheel while Zan cried as the doors opened.

Everyone looked up from where they were sitting and saw them shove in an unconscious Liz, Max got up and caught Liz before she collapsed to the ground.

"Liz!" Max exclaimed, as the door slammed shut once more. Max healed the back of Liz's head and waited for her to wake up.

"How come you can't get us out of here?" Diane asked.

"They gave us something that prevented us from using our powers, we can only do minor things." Michael explained as Max rocked Liz.

Soon Liz opened her eyes and saw Max looking down at her; Relief replaced the fear that was showing in Max's eyes.

"God Liz." Max whispered.

"Where am I?" Liz asked.

"In the white room." Max explained and Liz sat up, she looked around the room and saw it was the same room that her mother was raped and killed in.

"NO!" Liz gasped out as she moved away from the walls; she walked backward toward the door, fear showing wildly in her eyes.

"Liz?" Max asked, Liz turned to the door and slammed on it, trying to get out much to the confusion of everyone else. "Liz?" Max asked.

"I've got to get out of here!" Liz exclaimed, panting with panic as tears ran down her face. Max hurried over to her and grabbed her arms; he spun her around; still holding onto her arms so he could look at her in her eyes.

"What is it?" Max demanded.

"This is the room where my mother was…" Liz choked out, not being able to finish it but Max caught on straight away; he pulled Liz into a hug as he shot looks of horror and disbelief over her head toward the gang. They couldn't believe that the F.B.I would put Liz in the same place where her mother had suffered more ways than one.

Liz brought her head up and looked around.

"Where's Zan?" Liz demanded and everyone looked at her.

"We thought you took him to River Dog." Max admitted and Liz shook her head, fear showing in her eyes once more.

"They cut me off before I got there." Liz whispered and Max felt a cold dread crawl up his spine.

Liz turned around once more and banged on the door, it opened and Agent stepped into the room with a smirk.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Let him go." Liz stated softly but the anger was evident in her voice.

"It's the white room for him." The Agent Jackson smirked, Liz gasped as her eyes closed and her hands, she clenched them into fists.

"Liz." Max warned, he could sense her anger building as everyone watched.

"Let him go and you'll live." Liz warned once more, ignoring Max's warning.

"No way, we finally get our little toy." Agent Jackson stated and smirked, as he looked her up and down. "And maybe, I'll get to finish Agent Pierce work with you."

Liz's eyes snapped opened and her hands came up. Everyone could see that her eyes were pitch black and Max swore.

"Your loss." Liz smirked.

"Get down!" Max screamed at everyone, he or she all threw himself or herself on the floor as a bright light formed in the room and shot out of the room, enveloping the entire building.

The gang could hear the screaming of pain and anguish from the F.B.I agents as they all felt Liz's attack. Soon the bright light faded away and everyone looked up to see Liz panting yet her eyes were still pitch black.

"Oh my…" Diane whispered. Max stood up and began to move toward Liz but she lifted her hand once more and the door blew off from its hinges. Liz stormed out of the room, into the hallway and followed her link toward Zan, nothing else comprehended in her mind, only that she had to get to Zan to keep him safe.

Everyone followed Liz but were stunned at the sight she made, the walls were literally bursting into flames as she stormed her way through the hallway, there were dead bodies all over the ground thanks to Liz's attack on them.

"Liz." Max called out but she took no notice of him.

"What is going on with her?" Diane demanded.

"She is in a killing mode, her mother was killed by the F.B.I in the white room, Liz and I were thrown in there nearly two years ago now they have put our son in there. Liz told me that she swore on her mother's grave that the next person to put someone she cared about in the white room, she will forget about any mercy at all and kill them." Max explained to his mother.

"She's a cold blooded killer!" Diane hissed out, Liz stopped suddenly as she spun around and grabbed Diane's throat in her hand.

"Actually, I'm being a mother and I will do whatever it takes to protect him from human being who are closed minded as you. Your children are aliens, get over it!" She hissed out before dropping Diane and making her way once more.

"Plus she gets pissed off when someone says something she doesn't like." Michael added in helpfully, just a minute too late, causing the gang to roll their eyes in annoyance.

Soon Liz stopped in front of a door, she lifted her hand and the door was blasted off its hinges. Everyone saw four men in white coats, leaning over Zan with sharp instruments in their hands, all Liz could see was knifes being brought down to her son and Zan crying.

The men turned when they heard the door being blasted off it hinges and their eyes widen with fear at the sight of Liz looking murderous.

Liz cocked her head to the side before losing it, her hands came up, causing the men to go flying backward, breaking their spines as their back met the wall. Everyone could see blood pouring out of the men's mouth and clothes from where Liz had attacked their insides.

"Oh My God." Isabel whispered as everyone stared at her in a stunned horror, they hadn't believed her when she said she would do whatever it takes to protect her son, including killing.

Liz walked over to Zan and picked him up, holding him close to her chest.

"It's over, mommy here and never letting you go again." She whispered as she kissed Zan's forehead, thanking whoever were looking from above that the men hadn't had the chance to harm Zan.

She walked over to the gang and looked up at Max. "Let's go home." She whispered and Max nodded, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder before kissing her forehead and stroking Zan's cheek. They left the building to get on with their lives.

Liz sighed as she looked into the mirror; she was wearing her red graduation gown and holding her hat. It was two days after she had killed the F.B.I, after they had left the building; she had turned around and blew the building up, ensuring that no one would come after them again. This time there will be no more enemies, human or aliens. They are free to live their lives the way they want to.

Max came up behind her, dressed in his gown; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Are you ready?" Max asked and Liz smiled at him through the mirror.

"Yeah." She stated and they both left to face their future.

"Congratulation Class of 2002!" The principle shouted and everyone cheered, Diane, Phillip and Isabel were standing in the crowd, Isabel was holding Zan as Zan waved and clapped his hands.

Max, Michael, Alex, Maria, Tess, Kyle and Liz met up in the middle and cheered as they threw themselves into a group hug.

"I can't believe we made it!" Maria exclaimed.

"Today is the day we look forward to a great bright future filled with normal trouble and laughers." Alex stated and they all threw their hats into the sky, signalling a brighter future for all of them.

The end.

Okay, one more chapter and that will be us. Not telling you what's next. Later! Oh! And thanks for the reviews on the last chapters, I hope you will like this chapter and leave some reviews too.


	13. Chapter 13: the end

Hey Guys, last chapter of New Gal Season three and what a journey it has been, I want to thank you all for all the reviews you have left since 14 October 2004. I can't believe it's finished.

Thanks to the people who read my story but didn't review, thanks for giving it a chance.

So, here you go people, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 14: The Wedding.

_I'm Liz Parker and welcome to one of the best day of my life, last time you heard from us was that the F.B.I had finally gotten a hold of us and tried to take Zan into the White room where I lost it and killed everyone. Well, it's now a few days later, Max had finally sat me down and asked me to make a date, we are getting married today and you are going to find out about our wedding._

_We have been through so much since we all first met each other, saving the world, having fun, losing Alex, gaining Zan and finally getting rid of Khivar and all of our enemies and the F.B.I. We gained Alex back and Max is getting on better with his parents, they_ _still have a long way to go before Max can fully trust them but I know it will be worth it._

"Elizabeth Claudia Parker, get your butt down here now!" Maria shouted, Liz looked up from her diary and smiled as she closed the book and walked in her window. "I can't believe you are finally getting married!" Maria exclaimed as Liz walked into the living room and Liz smiled.

"I know!" Liz exclaimed, she had been pinching herself most of the night, trying to see if she was dreaming.

"At last you are getting married!" Isabel corrected and Liz giggled.

"Feels like we've been waiting an age doesn't it." Liz asked and Isabel nodded before grinning.

"But we wait no longer cuz it's finally here!" Isabel exclaimed, causing the girls to giggle.

"So, where's Zan?" Tess asked.

"He's with Max and the guys, Max wanted to get him ready over there as it would save us time chasing him about trying to him ready." Liz explained and they nodded.

"Alrighty, who's ready for make-up?" Maria called out as she picked up the make up bags causing the other three to grin.

XXXXX

Max was feeding Zan while Zan watched with wide eyes at the sight of Diane running about like a chicken with it's head chopped off. Most of the boys were trying to relax with Alex looking at them with amusement shining in his eyes.

"You know, the Groom is supposed to be nervous as it's his big day, not the groomsmen." Alex teased, causing Max to laugh.

"How can you be so calm!" Michael demanded and Max shrugged.

"Liz and I are already married in our hearts, this just makes it more formal." Max explained as he stood up, picking Zan up along the way as Diane came barging into the kitchen once more.

"Have you hired the limo?" Diane demanded to her son. "Have the flowers arrived? Why aren't you guys ready yet? Is the photographer meeting us at the church or at home?" Diane breathed out in one breath.

"Well, hello Mrs. Deluca, haven't seen you in a while." Alex teased causing the guys to crack up once more and Diane to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, I have hired the limo, Isabel phoned to report that the flowers have arrived, we are guys so it only takes us about fifteen to twenty minutes to get ready and the photographer is meeting us at the church." Max assured Diane and she nodded before gasping in horror.

"The video camera!" she exclaimed as she barged her way out of the kitchen once more.

"How long till the wedding?" Michael asked.

"Forty five minutes." Alex replied, looking at his watch and Max sighed.

"Better go and get ready then." Max stated as he carried Zan into the bedroom to get ready while the guys grabbed their tuxedos and fought over who was getting the bathroom first.

XXXXX

Liz sighed as she looked in the mirror, smoothing down her dress. It was a simple white dress, it was off the shoulder and the bodice showed enough skin but covered enough to classed tasteful. It came out slight at the hips and fell down into a train.

She wore white sandals to go with the dress and her hair was pinned up with tendrils falling down, framing her face and neck. She had a sliver tiara in her hair with the veil covering hair.

Isabel wore a deep red halter dress and red sandals, there was a split at the side of the dress, making it easier to walk in, her long blonde hair was curled and it fell elegant over her shoulders.

Maria was wearing a dark green dress, it had think straps and it fell slightly between her breasts but covered them and she wore dark green sandals and a split was on the right side of the dress. Her red hair was pinned up in a simple twist knot with a few curls framing her face.

Tess was wearing a simple dark blue dress, it criss crossed at the back and fell slightly over her breasts but covered enough to be tasteful, she wore dark blue sandals and her split was on the left side, her blonde hair was piled up on top of her head and a few tendrils framed her face.

"It's time." Maria stated and Liz smiled as she stepped toward the door but the girls stopped her. "But first, the traditional." Maria explained.

"Something new." Isabel stated as she handed over a small black box. "Max bought this for you and wanted me to give it to you so you could wear it for your wedding." Isabel explained, Liz took the box and opened it, she gasped when she saw the sliver teardrop earrings with clear diamonds in them.

"They're breathtaking." Liz whispered as she took them out and placed them in her ears before tuning to the girls.

"Something blue." Maria stated slyly as she handed Liz a blue garter, causing Liz to laugh as she took it from Maria and slid it up her leg until it reached above mid-thigh.

"Something borrowed." Tess stated as she handed Liz a sliver bracelet with diamonds in them, Liz felt the tears fill up in her eyes.

"My mother's bracelet." Liz whispered as she took it from Tess and slid it on her wrist before looking at Tess. "How…" she asked.

"Max was looking through the boxes, he found them in one of it and wanted to find the perfect moment to give it to you, I convinced him to wait till your wedding day." Tess explained and Liz smiled.

"Thank you." Liz whispered as she hugged the girls and wiped her tears away before using her powers to fix her make-up.

"And last, something old." A female voice stated and Liz turned to see her Grandma standing behind her, holding out a large box. Liz took it was a curious gaze and opened it, she gasped when she saw the silver locket that her Grandma used to wore all the time.

"Grandma…" Liz whispered and Claudia smiled.

"I gave it to your mother to wear on her wedding day to your father, she was suppose to pass it on to you for your wedding but…" Claudia trailed off and Liz hugged her tight.

"Thank you." Liz whispered and Claudia kissed her forehead before pulling away and helping Liz put on the locket. It rested perfectly above her breasts.

"You make a beautiful bride, your mother and father would be so proud of you sweetie." Claudia stated with a teary tone and Liz felt the tears once more.

"I know." Liz whispered.

"We'll be downstairs waiting for you." Tess stated and Liz nodded as the four ladies left the room.

Liz walked over to her dressing table and picked up the photograph of her parents.

"I miss you two so much and I know you are watching from above. I hope you are proud of me. I wish you could be here for my wedding though." Liz whispered and kissed her fingertips before kissing each person in the photo. "I love you." She set down the photograph and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she was going to get married to her soul mate.

XXXXX

Everyone had found their seats, Max, Michael and Alex were standing at the top of the aisle, Max had asked Kyle but Kyle shook his head. They were friends but these guys had been there for him since the beginning that it was only fair that they got to stand with him and bowed out, saying that he would rather sit with Tammy than stand up there and end up making a fool out of himself, causing chuckles from Max.

Jim walked over to Liz and smiled.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jim asked and Liz smiled up at him.

"I'm great but I wanted to ask you a favour." Liz stated and Jim looked at curiously. "I want you to give me away." She stated.

"Wow!" Jim gasped out and Liz nodded.

"Ever since my dad isn't here, you have been like a second father to me and I would be really grateful if you could give me away." Liz explained and Jim beamed.

"I would be delighted to." Jim stated and Liz smiled up at him, Jim held out his arm for Liz to take and they both waited for their cue.

Maria and Tess walked down the aisle first, both holding purple roses, they both stopped at the top of the aisle and smiled at the boys. Isabel was the second to walk down the aisle and she carried Zan with her while holding a bunch of red roses, Zan smiled when he saw his father and waved before burying his face in Isabel's neck with shyness, causing Isabel to laugh at her nephew antics.

Soon the music started up and everyone stood up while Max looked toward the door with excitement, he was finally going to see Liz and they were finally going to become a real family.

Liz and Jim moved toward the door and Jim looked down at Liz.

"You ready." Jim asked and Liz smiles up at him.

"I've been ready all my life." She replied and they both started their walk down the aisle, everyone gasped and aw at Liz's dress, she looked like a princess, all Max could see was her coming toward him in slow motion like a angel, she looked radiant and excited.

Soon Liz stopped next to Max and they both smiled at each other as they linked hands, the priest stood up.

"We gather here today to join this holy martial of these two people, who gives this woman away to day?" he asked.

"I do." Jim stated as he kissed Liz on the cheek and clapped Max on the back.

Max and Liz couldn't hear anything except the time when it came to them to say I do but first they had prepared a speech for their vows.

"Ever since you first stepped into my life, you threw me for a loop, I didn't understand how I could fall in love with you since the first look at you but I did. I thank god everyday for bringing you into my life and for letting you be mine. You helped me through all the hard times in my life and you are there to help me be happy. When I'm with you, I feel free and have no worries at all. You are the light in my life, my soul mate, the mother of my son and the love of my life." Max stated.

"I was always scared of getting close to someone since my mother died that it confused me when I first met you, for the first time, I wanted to let someone in and get close to me. You helped me though my hard time and was there to pull me out of my darkness and helped me to see the light. You protected me the best you could and I love you for that. You gave me a wonderful present, our son. I could never imagine my life without you and I hope I never have to. You are my soul mate and I love you forever." Liz stated her vows and everyone was nearly in tears at the heartfelt words, Tess, Maria and Isabel were all grinning as tears ran down their faces while the boys grinned at their brother and sister getting married.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest stated, Max bent down and kissed Liz on the lips, causing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders; they were finally married and a real family.

XXXXX

Max and Liz entered the reception; everyone was cheering and whistling when the couple passed them. They all finally settled down as Max and Liz settled down at the head table, Michael stood up and tapped his glass.

"Hi, I'm Michael Gurien, I'm one of the best man. I've known Max since third grade and I have never seen him head over heels over a girl as he is with Liz. When Liz walked into Roswell High, she didn't just step into Max's life, she stepped into all of ours and changed it all for the better. She became the best sister any of us had and she played her roles perfectly, she was protective when it came to her family, she was the caring sister. She listened to you when you had a problem and helps you see the answer and she is a wonderful mother to Zan." Michael stated and smiled at Liz. "I know that everyone in the group will back me up that Max and Liz are perfect for each other, they balanced each other out and Liz makes sure that Max's stubbornness and protectiveness is put down to a low point while making sure that he made the right decisions. Ladies and Gentlemen, I want you to raise you glass," Michael stated and everyone raised their glasses as Michael turned to Michael and raised his. "You two have had a hard road to get to where you are and I think it was worth it, we finally get to see you have the perfect day of your life, your wedding. To Max and Liz!" he exclaimed.

"To Max and Liz." Everyone chorused, Max leaned in and kissed the side of Liz's head, both of them smiling their happiness and delight.

"Now, if the bride and groom will take the dance floor and take their first dance as a married couple." Michael stated, Max got off his chair and handed his hand to Liz, she smiled as he took it and he helped her up, they both made their way over to the dance floor and the music started up, Liz wrapped her arms around his waist while Max wrapped his arms around her waist.

_I lie awake/ I've gone to ground _

_I'm watching porn/In my hotel dressing gown _

_Now I dream of you/But I still believe_

_There's only enough for one in this/Lonely hotel suite_

_The journey's long/And it feels so bad_

_I'm thinking back to the last day we had. _

_Old moon fades into the new/ Soon I know I'll be back with you_

_I'm nearly with you/I'm nearly with you _

_When I'm weak I draw strength from you/ And when you're lost I know how to change your mood _

_And when I'm down you breathe life over me/Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny_

_On a clear day/I'll fly home to you _

_I'm bending time getting back to you/Old moon fades into the new _

_Soon I know I'll be back with you_

_I'm nearly with you/I'm nearly with you _

_When I'm weak I draw strength from you/And when you're lost I know how to change your mood _

_And when I'm down you breathe life over me/Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny_

_When I'm weak I draw strength from you/And when you're lost I know how to change your mood _

_And when I'm down you breathe life over me/Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny_

_I'll fly, I'll fly home/ I'll fly home and I'll fly home_

Everyone had stood up and joined the couple but none of them dared to step between the couple as they could see that they were enjoying their time together.

"I can't believe we are married now." Liz whispered and Max smiled.

"I know!" Max whispered back. "It feels like a dream."

"We finally are a real family." Liz stated and they both grinned as they kissed once more, they heard gurgling and they turned around to see Isabel beaming as she held a grinning Zan in her arms.

"And we love you too!" Max and Liz exclaimed as they took Zan into their arms and kissed him on the forehead.

Finally, they could have a normal life together.

_This is our life, Max, Zan and I went to L.A – Disney land from Kal as a thank for saving their planets and a wedding gift. Zan was delighted when he heard we were going to Disney land, he loves Mickey mouse thanks to the boys watching it every time they baby-sit him, Max was even excited too but kept it hidden._

_I just have to say thank you for coming along with me on this ride and what a weird ride it had been but it had been worth it. Thank you._

_This is my life and I'm Liz Evans._

It finished! Oh god! It's finished, excuse me while I go and find the tissues that my mother have hidden and have a good cry. Sobs Okay, Season three of New gal is finished and what a ride it had been.

I'm glad you liked the story and I'm glad that you gave it chance. I hoped you liked this chapter and leave reviews on it.

A lot of you mentioned that you wanted me to do New Gal Season 4, I don't know if I will ever do one again but you can count on if I do it, you will be the fist to know.

The Song is 'Destiny' written by Zero 7, it was in four aliens and a baby.

Thanks!


	14. Note please read

Hey, I just wanted to post you guys this; this is not a chapter.

My new story will be coming out, hopefully by either the 8th of June or the 17th of June, it depends on when my Exams finish so keep a look out for it then. I wanted to let you know what the story is called and the summary.

Title: Secrets Among Friends.

Rating: T at first but will go up to MA, I will give warning before hand, don't worry.

Summary: Non-Alien Fic. Max and Isabel have a little sister called Tammy. Tammy and Liz are best friends but they hold a dark secret together. When Liz's life is put in danger because of the secret, will Tammy able to turn to the one person who will be able to protect Liz?

It is a pretty dark story, it will be light but there are some dark moments.

Warning: there will be sexual theme in this story and there will be violence, I will not be offended if you decide you want to leave, I will leave a short summary of what will happen in the next chapter at the bottom of each chapter so I can warn you ahead of time.

Tell me what you think and there will be a sequel to this story as well.

See ya then.

Spacegal (Dani)


End file.
